


В двенадцати шагах от потока

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В год, когда Дух и Стив прикончили Зиллаха, на Новый Орлеан обрушился кошмарный ураган, почти стерший город с лица земли. Одиннадцатилетний Даниэль чудом выжил при наводнении, и теперь, семь лет спустя, разрушенный город снится ему каждую ночь.</p>
<p>Иллюстрации: M.Kamelot</p>
<p>Предупреждения: много секса, насилия, крови и других неаппетитных подробностей в духе Поппи Брайт</p>
            </blockquote>





	В двенадцати шагах от потока

**Пролог**

Дождь четвёртый день заливал Французский квартал. Улицы медленно превращались в реки; ветер гнал по ним обломанные ещё на Канал-стрит пальмовые листья, пустые бутылки и мусор. Дэни отпустил занавеску и оглянулся через плечо в сумрак гостиной — где-то там, за двумя стенами, на кухне ожесточённо ссорились родители. Слов было не разобрать, но голос матери постепенно становился все выше и выше; ещё немного, и она заплачет и будет кричать...

Дэни повернулся к окну и снова приподнял ткань. Улицы совсем обезлюдели; ещё вчера по Французскому кварталу, рассекая воду, медленно продвигался поток машин — на запад, подальше от разливающейся реки. Сегодня не было никого.

Все стремятся как можно скорее выскользнуть из бутылочного горлышка — так вчера сказала мама, когда они с отцом ругались в десятый раз. Новый Орлеан — ловушка между Миссисипи и озером, кричала она, но папа медлил, и именно об этом — Даниэль знал — они с мамой спорили и сейчас.

На цыпочках прокравшись по коридору — половицы скрипели, но он знал, куда наступать, чтобы не услышали, — он остановился у кухонной стены. Здесь пахло пылью и старостью; зелёные завитушки обоев слегка отблёскивали в темноте. Мамин голос стал гораздо слышнее.

— Мы должны уехать, Сайрус! Посмотри — вода все прибывает, и чрезвычайное положение никто не торопится отменять. Ураган идет сюда! Уедем, ну пожалуйста!..

— Возьми себя в руки, Валери. Мы не будем рвать друг другу глотки в очередях на заправках и мокнуть в пробке на выезде из города. Мы не будем оставлять дом, чтобы потом вернуться и обнаружить, что тут поживились мародёры...

— Мародёры, Сай? — мамин голос вдруг взвинитился до крика, и Дэни невольно сделал шаг назад. — Через два дня здесь будет вода, а не мародёры! Мы утонем! А Дэни?..

— Успокойся! Дэвисы остались, и Смиты, и этот, как его, на третьем этаже... Почему ты так хочешь поддаться истерике и влиться в общее стадо?!

Даниэль сделал осторожный шаг назад, потом развернулся и тихо ушёл в свою комнату. Папа всегда был таким; ненавидел всякие суеверия, страхи, человеческую суету... Из-за этого он даже поссорился с бабушкой Аурелией. Она верила в колдовство, и в её доме всегда горели свечи...

Щелкнула под пальцем тугая кнопка телевизора; Дэни было всего одиннадцать, но ему разрешили иметь свой собственный телек, и даже видик, и две полки кассет... По нескольким каналам передавали прогноз погоды. Обычно безмятежный, диктор сегодня выглядел как будто чуть более бледным; крутились под его указующей рукой какие-то цветные тени над картой Мексиканского залива. Дэни понял, что это ураган: оранжевая, почти красная в центре, сердцевина, жёлтые и зелёные завивающиеся хвосты по краям...

— ...Скорость ветра, вызванного ураганом, достигла двухсот километров в час. Новый Орлеан эвакуирован; решившим остаться в городе власти предлагают перебраться под кров стадиона «Супердоум». Напоминаем вам, что оставаться в городе на данный момент — смертельно опасно, подъём воды...

Телевизор вдруг мигнул, и картинка на экране сменилась «белым шумом».

Дэни заглянул за теплую панель, подёргал шнур; но сигнал исчез и больше уже не появился.

 

На следующий день с крыши соседнего дома на улицу с грохотом рухнула рекламная панель, что-то замкнуло, и весь квартал остался без света. Мать уже не ругалась с отцом; установив на комод свечу, она целенаправленно и методично собирала вещи.

Дэни сидел рядом и вдыхал знакомый запах жженых трав и горячего воска; эти зелёные свечи маме дала бабушка Аурелия. Она говорила: их запах нравится добрым духам.

Анис, полынь, едва уловимая тень пыли... Так, должно быть, пахнут старые кости — Дэни однажды видел такие в музее. Вынутые из тысячелетней могилы, они казались очень маленькими и странно хрупкими, словно само время сточило их, и прикоснись — рассыплются в прах...

Мама внезапно отбросила в сторону свитер, который складывала, и резко вышла из комнаты.

— Мы едем в «Супердоум», Сайрус, — услышал Даниэль её голос. — А ты можешь оставаться здесь и ждать, пока не утонешь.

Хлопнула дверь; мать вернулась и, дёрнув его за плечо, приказала:

— Одевайся.

 

Перед тем как выйти из своей комнаты, Даниэль ещё раз выглянул в окно — вода достигла подвальных решёток. Бегущая непрерывным грязным потоком, она закручивала водоворотики вокруг столбов и грузно толкалась в тяжёлые мусорные баки.

Нижняя ступенька лестницы была затоплена. Мама замерла перед ней, потом решительно шагнула вниз, потянув его за собой. Дэни оглянулся через плечо, но дверь квартиры, старая, тёмно-зелёная, так и осталась закрытой.

Машина не завелась — это было ожидаемо, и это понимал даже Дэни: сложно завестись, когда грязная вода, поднявшаяся из Миссисипи, то и дело захлёстывает капот. Мама, поджав губы, вылезла; вода доходила ей до колен. Дэни было почти до пояса.

Он поморщился, когда проплывающая мимо коробка задела локоть. Было холодно; мама беспомощно посмотрела наверх, но окна второго этажа, через которые Дэни разглядывал улицу ещё утром, были темны.

Они пошли.

На первом же перекрёстке поперечный поток едва не сбил Даниэля с ног; он взмахнул руками, чувствуя, как тяжёлый рюкзачок тянет его назад; мамины пальцы больно вцепились в плечо, помогая ему удержаться. Мама что-то говорила — её рот открывался, кривясь, но Дэни не слышал ни звука: била по козырьку кепки вода, и порывы ветра то и дело сносили голос вдаль, словно отрывали слова у самых губ и бросали, забавляясь, вдоль улиц.

До «Супердоума» в хорошую погоду было двадцать минут пешком. За полчаса они продвинулись вперёд всего на несколько улиц. Стало понятно, что идти можно только прижавшись к стенам домов; маме вода дошла до бедер, Дэни тащился, уйдя по грудь, и намокший рюкзак тянул его ко дну.

Проплывающий мимо пластиковый контейнер ударил маму в бедро, и она едва не упала. Дождь лил стеной, порывы ветра иногда разрывали его пелену, бросая воду почти горизонтально в сторону, и в одно из таких мгновений Дэни показалось, что кто-то зовет их. Он оглянулся.

Улица, которую они только что с трудом пересекли, была похожа на стремнину горной реки. Вода несла по ней ящики, ветки, какие-то обломки... Посреди всего этого, прямо по центру потока, пробирался, то и дело оскальзываясь, человек. Он кого-то звал.

— Папа... — прошептал Даниэль.

— Не останавливайся!.. — крикнула мама, дёргая его за руку, но он вырвался.

— Там папа! Папа!

Асфальт вдруг ушёл из-под ног, и вода захлестнула с головой, холодная, грязная; небо и земля поменялись местами, мотнулись перед глазами низкие тучи над крышами...

Кто-то дёрнул его вверх; ноги нащупали землю, и он, отплёвываясь, утвердился на ней.

Ровно для того, чтобы увидеть, как через силу преодолевающий поток отец вдруг взмахивает руками — и проваливается с головой. Одна секунда, две...

— Папа!

— Сайрус!

Они метнулись вперёд вместе, и какой-то ящик прилетел Даниэлю в плечо, а над тем местом, где только что исчез папа, по-прежнему ничего не было, не появлялось даже руки...

Вода снова толкнула Дэни. Вода текла по его щекам, капала с козырька бейсболки, и он подумал: так просто было бы позволить потоку себя нести...

Туда, к реке, к отцу, на дно...

Мамины пальцы разжались, и Дэни закрыл глаза.

 

***  
Сайрус всегда был упрямым, качала головой Аурелия. Аркадий сочувственно вздыхал. Очень неприятно, когда ты могущественная ведьма — и при этом твой собственный сын считает магию чушью. Хотя многое видел...

Отрицать проще. Все ведьмы Нового Орлеана знали о беде Аурелии; большинство считало, что старая квартеронка сама чем-то прогневила духов, но Аркадию казалось, что всё это — просто признаки окончательно наступающего нового времени. Времени, в котором нет места для ведьм.

Теперь магазинчик Аркадия был затоплен. Ценные ингредиенты растворялись в воде, и редкие книги всплывали под потолок, беспомощно шевеля размягчившимися страницами. Тело Сайруса, увлекаемое волнами, медленно проплыло мимо, и череп на одной из полок проводил его пустым чернеющим взглядом.

Что бы ни думал себе Сайрус и кого бы ни прогневила Аурелия, их кровь оставалась их кровью. Могущественная и вязкая, она мягкой вуалью расплывалась в воде, струилась от пробитого виска Сайруса, и духи в подвалах зданий вздрагивали в своем бесконечном сне, размыкали пересохшие губы — эта кровь звала их к жизни, но её было мало, так мало...

Тело Сайруса прибило к низенькой ограде на ушедшем под воду муниципальном кладбище. Ремень прочно зацепился за острый штырь. Его плоть медленно гнила над безымянными могилами никому ненужных бродяг; могущественная кровь новоорлеанских ведьм растворялась в воде, просачивалась в размытую землю, проникала в гробы, дразня мертвецов своим ароматом.

И вскоре один из них открыл глаза.

 

**Даниэль**

Когда ему было тринадцать, он всё-таки спросил у мамы: почему мы оставались там до последнего? Почему не уехали раньше, когда это было ещё возможно?

Потому что я любила его, ответила она. Твоего отца. А он был упрямым. Он никогда не делал вовремя того, что очень важно было сделать.

Да, подумал Дэни. Даже о смерти бабушки узнали поздно, когда её уже готовили к похоронам чужие люди. Даниэль помнил полный дом темнокожих женщин со странными яркими глазами, и убранное бледное тело бабушки на обеденном столе. Она была такой маленькой и худой, что Дэни даже усомнился, что эта плоть может принадлежать взрослому человеку.

Отец не успел вовремя помириться с нею, и она умерла. Даниэль ничего не помнил о ней, кроме запаха трав в старом затенённом доме и колдовского света зелёных свечей.

А потом Сайрус не успел вовремя уйти. Когда ураган ещё только начинался, или хотя бы вместе с ними. Они остались бы без всего — но смогли бы спастись. Отец бы не умер глупой, бессмысленной смертью, просто провалившись в открытый люк...

Мать криво улыбнулась. Дэни привычно набрал стакан воды и поднял выкатившийся из её пальцев пузырек таблеток.

Одно невовремя принятое решение превращает человека в полуовощ на долгие годы, и никто этого не видит, никто, кроме него. Не видит, как она замирает у окна в ветреные дни, как путает слова, как иногда застывает на полуслове с пустым и бессмысленным взглядом — Дэни знает, что в этот момент она, как и он, видит потоки воды, затопившие улицы Французского квартала, и падающий на это серое месиво занавес грязного ливня, поднятого ураганом с самого дна реки.

Он уходит в свою комнату. Здесь всегда закрыты шторы, и невозможно узнать, ветреный ли день за окном, и идет ли дождь. Красный огонек на кассетнике просвечивает сквозь залежи книг, тетрадок, грязной одежды; Дэни падает на кровать, дотягивается до тугой кнопки. В темноту с едва слышным шипением изливается шум электронного дождя; спустя минуту в музыку вплетается завораживающий голос солиста.

«В двенадцати шагах от потока она стоит одна и смотрит на воду...» — поет Роберт Смит, и Даниэлю кажется, что он стоит над водой на крыше своего дома в Новом Орлеане и смотрит, как волны несут в океан обломанные ветки, ящики, старую мебель...

Роберт Смит продолжает петь, и Даниэль засыпает.

 

Вскоре после переезда выяснилось, что он панически боится воды. В новой школе класс повели на спортивные занятия в бассейн, и Дэни, увидев, как колышется в прямоугольной чаше вода, вдруг ощутил, что в глазах темнеет, и кафельный пол резко и больно бьет по голове...

Сидя на скамейке под раздраженно-сочувствующим взглядом тренера, он прижимал к виску тампон и смотрел на маленький след крови на белом кафеле. Он думал: должно быть, так же текла кровь по виску отца, когда тот провалился в люк и ударился о его чугунную стенку; только вот вода, жадная до крови, слизнула её раньше, чем капля успела дотечь до щеки...

От занятий в бассейне его освободили. Он ехал домой и думал: да, там был именно открытый люк, он ведь видел его за несколько дней до урагана на перекрёстке Ибервиль-стрит и Бурбон-стрит. Открытый люк, и вокруг — специальные переносные ограждения. Наверное, их унесло дождем. Наверное, спешившие эвакуироваться рабочие просто забыли положить на место крышку. Они, вероятно, тоже за кого-то боялись, и им было не до того.

Так трудно принимать правильные решения, от которых не пострадает никто, думал Даниэль, трясясь в автобусе по дороге в свой новый дом в городке Тренвиль, Вайоминг.

В Вайоминге не было океана, и очень редко шел дождь.

 

— Эй, куколка, посмотри — твой город показывают...

Они смеялись, тыкая пальцем в висящий под потолком школьного холла телевизор. Дэни поднял глаза и посмотрел на экран; там были кадры со спокойным, чуть волнующимся морем. Кое-где под водой можно было различить очертания крыш — самые восточные районы так и остались затопленными.

— Сегодня Соединенные Штаты Америки в третий раз чтят годовщину самой крупной в истории страны катастрофы... По окончательным подсчетам при урагане и последовавшем за ним наводнении погибло около десяти тысяч человек; это был первый случай, когда урагану сопутствовало еще и землетрясение в 5,8 балла. Рельеф побережья Луизианы навсегда изменился, и Новый Орлеан был полностью эвакуирован и закрыт, так как сейсмическая активность...

Чуть заметно играла бликами, волновалась под ветром водная гладь.

Дэни смотрел и думал, что где-то там, в сотнях километров к востоку, тело отца гниет, дрейфуя по канализации, а город спит в подводном безмолвии; в полной тишине и пустоте.

[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6705/73596289.7/0_f6a24_11251b8d_orig)

Они звали его куколкой за черные ногти и длинные волосы; за фарфоровую прозрачность кожи и неумело подведенные глаза. Чаще, впрочем, они звали его пидором и били в раздевалке, но, чувствуя потные, жадные прикосновения их рук, слыша их возбужденное дыхание, он хотел смеяться им в лицо, но мог только слизывать кровь с разбитых губ и закрывать глаза.

Никто не мог его защитить; у него не было друзей, кроме «The Cure» и «Cocteau Twins», кроме бесплотных голосов, живущих в охрипшем магнитофоне. Они советовали ему забыться, упокоиться на дне, ведь в жизни все равно нет ничего, кроме тоски и боли.

Это вполне совпадало с опытом Дэни. Хотя иногда он смутно припоминал, что в прошлом все было по-другому.

В прошлом солнечные дни золотили Французский квартал, блестели бусы, оставшиеся на перилах балконов после Марди Гра, и теплый ветер трепал пальмовые ветви на Канал-стрит, не зная, что скоро не будет ни этих пальм, ни бус, ни веселых людей в пьяном хороводе карнавала...

Стоя перед зеркалом обнаженным, Дэни часто рассматривал свое тощее тело; бледное, с выступающими ребрами. Ему хотелось, чтобы оно стало ещё более бесплотным, чтобы фенечки на запястье постукивали, как костяные плоды в мексиканских погремушках, чтобы глаза сделались черными целиком. Роберт Смит смотрел через его плечо с плаката, и Дэни подкрашивал веки, как у него, и лохматил волосы.

Он был совсем один; на трех улицах крошечного Тренвиля не нашлось больше ни одного подростка его возраста. Пожилые дамы, сидящие на своих крылечках с вязанием, провожали его неодобрительными взглядами. Он знал, что некоторые из них общаются с мамой, но она не ругалась на него ни за макияж, ни за лак; они вообще почти не разговаривали после переезда.

Каждый был замкнут в себе и нес свою боль в одиночку.

 

Когда ему исполнилось четырнадцать, Большому Бо и Эду наконец надоело развлекаться засовыванием жвачки ему в волосы и жалкими попытками облапать его в раздевалке. Однажды вечером, когда Дэни был один в классе и доклеивал какую-то дурацкую афишу — учителя тоже пользовались его неспособностью дать отпор, — они тихо-тихо отодвинули дверь в сторону и вошли, и увидев ухмылки на их лицах, Даниэль понял, что сегодня ему предстоит что-то, чего он вряд ли мог ожидать.

Большой Бо взял его за шиворот. Дэни попытался отстраниться, но Эд отвесил ему оплеуху, и он затих. Не особенно напрягаясь, они протащили его по темной школе; двери бассейна были открыты, между створками блестела вода.

— Мы слышали, ты боишься водички?

— Много хорошей водички, прямо как в твоем городе...

Плитка заскользила под ногами, а потом кончилась.

Был вечер, и освещёние было погашено, и, проваливаясь на дно, Дэни видел только тусклый свет аварийных ламп, дробящийся на поверхности воды, да пузырьки воздуха, срывающиеся с его губ.

Кто делает в школах бассейны? Кто оставляет незапертой широкую двустворчатую дверь?

Волосы Дэни, черные, длинные, плыли по сторонам от его лица, колыхаясь в воде, словно странные водоросли. Он понимал, что нужно что-то сделать — оттолкнуться от дна, взмахнуть руками, задержать дыхание, но ему казалось, его снова подхватил и несет грязный поток на Бурбон-стрит, и невозможно противиться его холодным мутным объятиям...

Чья-то рука схватила его за ворот и со всей дури дернула вверх; Дэни, выпучив глаза, забился, вынырнул, хлебнул воздуха пополам с теплой хлорированной водой. А охранник уже тянул его к бортику, перехватив за горло, и это тоже было похоже на прошлое: лодка спасателей, тарахтенье мотора, чьи-то сильные руки и вертолетный гул...

Большой Бо и Эд были наказаны, а Дэни вдруг понял, что нигде ему не было так хорошо и спокойно, как на дне.

 

**Зиллах**

Медленное возвращение к жизни было похоже на плавное течение реки, когда ты уже забыл, откуда начал свою дорогу, и не помнишь, куда в итоге должен прийти. Вода обволакивала; он чувствовал её колебания, зависнув между дном и поверхностью. Ему казалось, что сквозь водную гладь он видит мерцающие точки звезд и бледный масляный круг луны.

Так длилось годы и годы.

Его плоть, ссохшаяся, невесомая, насквозь пропиталась водой Миссисипи. Все забродившие водоросли, жжёные кости, черная колдовская пыль вуду — все это теперь было им. Ещё он чувствовал аромат могущественной крови, старой, с гнильцой. Это она вернула его к жизни. Что-то мигнуло в нем, и он осознал, что он на кладбище. Старое, муниципальное, оно было полностью затоплено водой. На многих крестах ещё не стерлись намалеванные красной краской ведьмовские знаки. Они словно бы светились во тьме.

Он хотел засмеяться — и не смог. Его тело вымыли из гроба недовольные волны, и оно было таким немощным, что он даже не чувствовал голода.

Воспоминание проплыло перед ним, как скользкая сумрачная рыба: черный фургон, диванчики в бурых потеках, бутылка с розовым отпечатком пальца на стекле. Он понял, что не знает, какой сейчас год, и было ли с ним все, что проносили теперь сквозь него печальные продолговатые рыбы памяти, — или приснилось. Вода омывала его, ласкала его; вода шептала какое-то слово, и вскоре он разобрал: Зиллах... Зиллах...

Он понял, что вода нашептывает его имя.

 

**Даниэль**

В девяносто девятом году в Америке властвовал рэп. Одноклассники ходили в широких приспущенных штанах и кепках с эмблемами неизвестных Даниэлю групп. Ему, опоздавшему родиться в собственное время, оставалось только опускать глаза, проходя по коридорам школы, и не отвечать, не отвечать, не отвечать ни на «куколку», ни на «пидора», ни на...

«Одно за другим все её чувства умирают», — пел Роберт Смит в его плеере, и Даниэль, прислонясь к стене, закрывал глаза. Его не любили. Его не понимали. Во всей школе не было ни одного такого же, как он.

Сначала это его изумляло почти до обиды; потом он привык. Можно было уехать в Шайенн, там наверняка нашлись бы подростки, слушающие Роберта Смита и «Bauhaus»; он задумывался  об этом каждое утро, когда ждал на шоссе школьный автобус. Что, если уйти сейчас, сесть в ближайший «Грейхаунд», да и гори оно все огнем?..

Пару раз он даже сделал несколько шагов в сторону автобусной остановки, но дойти до конца ему ни разу не хватило сил. Он не был упрямым, но, как и отцу, ему никогда не давались серьезные решения.

К выпускному классу он приобрел устойчивую привычку подолгу лежать в ванной, часто погружаясь под воду целиком и открывая глаза. Потолок сквозь волнующуюся поверхность казался совсем потрескавшимся и грязным; Роберт Смит в кассетнике тихо напевал о своей тоске, и Дэни плыл вместе с ним под эти печальные звуки — плыл в свое прошлое, плыл в никуда.

В три часа ночи по шоссе неподалеку проезжал «Грейхаунд», и Дэни заторможенно обещал себе: завтра. Завтра я обязательно уеду.

 

А потом ему стали сниться сны. Мучительные и темные, они принимали Дэни в свое чрево, и он видел воду; видел затонувшие дома Нового Орлеана, видел бесконечные мириады странных существ, глядящих на него из глубины. Там были мёртвые с лицами, изъеденными рыбами; были призраки, похожие на мазки белой краски. Часто он видел красивых изящных близнецов, и волосы у одного из них были жёлтыми, а у другого — красными. Близнецы улыбались ему сухими бескровными губами, и Дэни слышал их шепот, но не мог разобрать слов. Ему снилось идеальное существо с жестоким лицом и зелёными колдовскими глазами, с изящными пальцами и длинными светлыми волосами. Три пряди были выкрашены в цвета Марди Гра.

Сны о Новом Орлеане сводили его с ума. Ему казалось, он знает, почему они снятся. Он чувствовал, что должен вернуться туда, но никак не мог принять решения. Уехать значило бы — оставить мать, а Дэни не был уверен, что способен на это. Только не после того, как поступил с ними отец.

 

Все решилось в подмороженном ноябре, когда по утрам на опавших листьях хрустел иней, а солнце было малиновым и совсем не грело. В один из таких дней Дэни спустился в маленькую кухню, но мамы там не оказалось. Он постучался в её спальню, но не получил ответа. Тогда он открыл дверь.

Она лежала на дне ванны. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, волосы без движения замерли вокруг бледного лица.

Отказало сердце, сказал потом усталый коронер. Так многие гибнут. Чуть-чуть алкоголя, слишком горячая вода...

Но Дэни знал — это ураган забрал её. Добрался до них и здесь, в Вайоминге, где нет океана и почти никогда не идет дождь.

Все было решено в тот момент, когда комья промерзшей земли застучали о крышку её простенького гроба. В тот вечер, когда его должны были отправить к приемной семье, он покидал в старый рюкзак немного вещёй, собрал всю имеющуюся наличность в доме и выскользнул в ночь.

Час спустя огромный безликий «Грейхаунд» наконец уносил его на юг.

 

**Зиллах**

Ранним утром двадцать первого ноября девяносто третьего года Дэвид проснулся оттого, что соседней комнате явно дрались. Возможно, даже убивали друг друга. Дэвид подумал, что впервые за шестнадцать лет слышит столь громкие звуки из комнаты Кристиана — с той самой ночи на Марди Гра, когда Кристиан поднялся сюда абсолютно пьяным, в компании ещё более пьяных крашеных парней, и их стоны не давали ему уснуть до самого утра.

Сейчас утро тоже было близко. Дэвид подтянул к себе телефон и набрал 911.

Пока он объяснялся с диспетчером, в комнате все затихло. Потом хлопнула дверь, раздались шаги — кто-то спускался вниз. Двое. За стенкой тихо шуршали; потом все замолкло минут на пятнацать. Дэвид хотел уже было пойти и проверить, что там, но тут в комнате снова зашевелились; вжикнули, раздвигаясь, шторы. Скоро рассвет, подумал Дэвид, тоже мельком посмотрев на окно.

Лестница заскрипела под шагами снова. Сначала Дэвид подумал, что уходят опять двое — двое очень тяжелых, огромных людей — так медленны и увесисты были их шаги. Потом он расслышал и легкую поступь третьего.

На двери бара звякнул под ветром ржавый колокольчик.

Тишина медленно наполнялась далеким завыванием сирен.

 

Часом позже Дэвид стоял на лестнице и смотрел, как из бывшей комнаты Кристиана выносят два тела. Черные мешки были уже застегнуты на молнию, и кто именно умер этой ночью, Дэвиду так и не довелось узнать. Тяжелую зеленую дверь заклеили крест-накрест жёлтой пленкой. Последний уходящий офицер, надевая фуражку, смерил Дэвида тяжелым взглядом. Дэвид уже давал показания, но, кажется, ему не очень-то верили.

Когда все закончилось, он вернулся в свою комнату. Ему казалось, что из-за хлипкой стены отчетливо пахнет кровью. Слишком отчетливо, чтобы можно было продолжать здесь жить.

 

...В окружном морге молодой патологоанатом Поль судорожно дожевывал яблоко — перед тем как открыть первый из доставленных утром мешков. Позавтракать дома он не успел — по ночам его мучила бессонница, а потом он вечно просыпал все заведенные будильники. Наконец от яблока остался лишь жалкий огрызок. Поль бросил его в контейнер для органических отходов, вытер руки о халат и потянул за молнию на первом мешке.

При жизни парень был просто красавчиком. Поль на мгновение замер, рассматривая его спокойное лицо; тонкое, точеное, похожее на лицо какой-нибудь античной скульптуры. Изящные бледные губы; в волосах — разноцветные пряди. Аккуратная дыра от ножа на виске.

Он потянул молнию ниже и поморщился. Живота у парнишки не было вообще. Внутренности, заботливо собранные коронерами, лежали рядом в аккуратном пакете с зиппером. Кишечник, почки, половые органы; Поль поднял пакет к свету. Он не ошибся: кое-чего не хватало. Зато наличествующее выглядело так, словно его вылизывали.

Вздохнув, Поль принялся за работу.

 

Он закончил с обоими к восьми часам вечера; прошлепал в душевую. В маленькой комнатке, облицованной изрядно пострадавшим от времени кафелем, мигал свет; газоразрядная лампа под потолком то гасла, то в противным треском и гудением вновь загоралась.

Вода оказалась холодной. Поль с сомнением поглядел на извергающий жалкие плевки душ. Может быть, и не стоит мыться?

Обязательное мытье после смены было почти ритуалом, имевшим, правда, и практический смысл. Поль вот уже четыре года был практикующим патологоанатомом, но все равно каждый раз при вскрытии умудрялся уделаться с ног до головы.

Но сегодня все было не так. Потому что в обоих трупах, которые ему доставили утром, совсем не было крови.

Поль повидал немало тел, в последние часы своей жизни побывавших в руках мясников-маньяков и маньяков-мясников. У них часто отсутствовали органы, иногда было что-нибудь вырезано на спине; из них могло вытечь немало крови, но никогда ещё Поль не видел, чтобы абсолютно вся кровь жертвы была словно высосана через трубочку. Очень жадно высосана.

Закрутив воду, он вернулся в прозекторскую. Перемотал пленку в диктофоне.

— ...Джон Доу номер один. Причина смерти: удар колюще-режущим оружием в нижнюю треть правого предсердия, — сказал его собственный искаженный динамиком голос. Поль перемотал ещё. — ...Джон Доу номер два. Причина смерти: удар колюще-режущим оружием в левую височную область. Предположительно, оружие то же, каким был убит Джон Доу номер один...

Поль остановил воспроизведение. Посмотрел на уже прикрытые и готовые к транспортировке в холодильник тела.

Покойтесь с миром, красавчики, подумал он. Кажется, немного мира вам не помешает.

 

Месяц спустя так никем и не опознанные тела захоронили в безымянной могиле на муниципальном кладбище Треви — обе печи крематория снова вышли из строя, и трупы становилось уже негде хранить. 

Красивый кукольный мальчик ещё пару лет навещал Поля во снах; у него была тонкая порочная улыбка и зеленые колдовские глаза.

А потом Новый Орлеан смыли волны.

[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9514/73596289.7/0_f6a42_f96f18f7_orig)

Зиллах всего этого не знал. Он не видел последней любовной трапезы Твига и Молохи, молодого патологоанатома, черного пластикового мешка, в котором его увезли на кладбище в труповозке, до потолка набитой такими, как он — неизвестными, брошенными, никому не нужными.

Он не чувствовал, как запах старого кладбища окутывает все вокруг: гниющее дерево, глина, полынь. Не слышал стука земли, шелеста высохших трав.

Теперь Зиллах помнил лишь аромат могущественной крови — и свое прошлое.

Так долго, думал он, когда вода вынесла его на берег, и он лежал, оглушенный, запутавшийся в водорослях. Очень-очень голодный. Так долго — лежать в воде, впитывать чужую испорченную кровь, пропускать сквозь себя безымянные воспоминания...

Где-то далеко, за развалинами стоянок и складов, отметившими новую береговую линию, он чувствовал биение жизни — словно трепет маленьких огоньков. Он пожелал оказаться ближе, но ничего не произошло. Тогда он понял, что сон о черной воде Миссисипи окончен. Он действительно снова жив.

Мокрый песок поехал под рукой, когда он попытался подняться хотя бы на четвереньки. Волосы упали на глаза, плотные, как свалявшаяся мочалка. Губы иссохли и потрескались так, что Зиллах даже не мог нормально закрыть рот. Он захрипел, и его стошнило мутной речной водой.

Его пальцы иссохли, обнажая кости и веревки сухожилий. Ему нужна была кровь, и он знал, где он сможет её найти.

 

Мужчины, сидевшие у костра, были молодыми и пьяными. Зиллах, притаившийся за грудой гниющих ящиков, чувствовал запах их горячей крови, и пота, и дешевого крепленого вина. Они похвалялись друг перед другом какой-то добычей; вскоре Зиллах понял, что речь идет о затопленных антикварных лавках и ювелирных магазинах. Мародеры, нелегально пробравшиеся в разрушенный город, достают ценности со дна реки.

Смело. Зиллах ухмыльнулся бескровными губами. Он даже сейчас чувствовал смутную дрожь океанского дна, непрерывное медленное движение тектонических плит.

Один из парней поднялся и, отойдя на несколько шагов от освещённого круга, расстегнул штаны. В землю ударила мощная струя мочи.

Зиллах облизнул губы. Будь у него хоть чуть-чуть больше сил, он уже свернул бы ему шею и упивался бы его тяжелой алой кровью... Ладони сжались в кулаки, и сухая как пергамент кожа треснула на кончиках пальцев.

Он отступил подальше в тень. Что-то шмыгнуло мимо; мелькнул длинный ободранный хвост. Зиллах проследил за крысой взглядом.

Вскоре он вернет себе свою силу, и тогда не уйдет ни один.

 

**Даниэль**

Сотни американских подростков каждый день убегают из дома. Дэни не мог знать, что около шести лет назад паренек по имени Никто точно так же шел по обочине захолустного шоссе в штате Мериленд; мерз, ночевал в полуразвалившемся амбаре, ширялся вместе с торчком-байкером. Снова шел по обочине... А потом рядом с ним остановился черный фургончик. Рядом с Дэни не останавливался никто.

Денег хватило доехать до перекрёстка в пятнадцати милях от Далласа; там Даниэля высадили в темноту и пустоту, и он провел остаток ночи, скорчившись на лавочке в размалеванном граффити павильоне остановки.

Ему снилась вода; сияние волн на побережье Луизианы. Он как будто парил над городом и видел его вымершие улицы, давно уже высушенные и выжженные солнцем; и затопленные восточные кварталы в глубине.

Когда он проснулся, он едва смог разогнуться и встать. Ноги у него совершенно окоченели. Слишком короткие рукава куртки открывали холоду запястья. По ночам даже на юге было уже промозгло; начинался ноябрь.

Чтобы согреться, он пошел по обочине, вдыхая запахи пыли и сухой травы. Он старался не думать о матери и лишь надеялся, что он идет в нужную сторону.

Когда закатное солнце стало алым и совсем перестало греть, его наконец окружил город.

Он уселся на скамейку на ближайшей автобусной остановке. Ноги словно превратились в две чугунные колоды. Ещё никогда он не ходил пешком так далеко.  Вокруг возвышались небоскребы; ветерок пробегался по пыльным кустам сирени в сквере на другой стороне улицы. Мимо медленно протащился одетый в три слоя курток бомж, колесо его грязной тележки заклинило, и теперь оно скрежетало по асфальту.

Необходимость заботиться о себе отвлекала от мыслей. Нужно было найти где-то денег. Нужно было найти автобусную станцию и понять, какие автобусы едут в Новый Орлеан. Или проще уж сразу выйти на шоссе с другой стороны и ловить машину? Ему нужна была хотя бы карта. Он совсем не понимал, куда идти.

За эстакадой и огромной огороженной стоянкой под ней обнаружился жилой квартал. Темно-красные кирпичные дома стояли близко друг другу, и между ними буйно тянулась к небу зелень. Верхушки тополей кое-где достигали крыш. Дома были многоквартирные, а квартал черный, Дэни понял это сразу и, ускорив шаги, почти побежал вперед. Пару раз его окликнули из подворотен, он видел белые зубы и черные лица, красные банданы и широкие штаны. Выскочив на широкую оживленную улицу, Дэни ещё долго не решался замедлить шаг.

Стемнело; с треском и вспышкой зажглись вдоль улицы фонари. На углу светилась оранжевым огнем закусочная, и только глядя в раскрытую дверь на её пластиковые грязноватые недра, Дэни почувствовал вдруг, как он устал.

Внутри никого не было. На столах громоздились неубранные подносы. Парень за кассой смотрел по маленькому портативному телевизору какой-то фильм.

— Простите... сэр, — Дэниэл закашлялся, когда парень поднял на него ничего не выражающий взгляд. Попрошайничать ему ещё не приходилось. — Я очень голоден... — выдавил он и махнул в сторону погрома на столах. — Можно мне...

Он имел в виду, что приберется за какую-нибудь кормежку, но парень истолковал его жест по-своему. Губы его растянулись в ухмылке.

— Можешь доесть, побирушка, — разрешил он, снова отворачиваясь к экрану.

Даниэль втянул голову в плечи. Он сразу понял, что большего не добьется. В конце концов, можно и доесть...

Остатки чужого гамбургера были безвкусными. Дэни, сгорбившись, сидел за самым дальним столиком и макал вялые ломтики картошки в лужицу кетчупа. В фильме, который смотрел парень, то и дело повторяли: кровь. Кровь.

Дэни посмотрел на свои выглядывающие из рукавов запястья и подумал: в этой синеватой жилке бьется мой пульс. Кровь все время течет во мне. Это кровь моего отца и моей матери; кровь бабушки. Кровь поколений тех, кто дал им всем жизнь. Так странно...

Все они давно уже пировали в загробном мире; Дэни никто и нигде не ждал. Бабушка умерла за несколько лет до урагана; утонул отец. Мама с широко распахнутыми невидящими глазами лежала в остывшей воде.

Вечер за витриной ярко освещённого кафе сделался совсем чернильным, непроницаемым. Парень за кассой приглушил в своем телевизоре звук и прокричал Дэни, что закусочная закрывается.

Даниэль подобрал свой рюкзак и медленно, словно преодолевая сопротивление воздуха, пошел к двери.

Улица обняла его холодом, обдала запахами мусора и мочи. Дэни сделал несколько бесцельных шагов — и вдруг услышал в отдалении музыку. Звуки были едва слышны, их заглушали шорох шин и далекий лай собак, но он никогда не ошибся бы, даже если бы музыка была ещё тише.

Это пел Роберт Смит.

 

Они были именно такими, как их представлял себе Дэни, — тонкими, бледными, прекрасными в своей прозрачной и бесполой красоте. Подростки в черном выныривали из темноты переулков и исчезали на лестнице, ведущей глубоко вниз, откуда, как из царства Тьмы, доносилась музыка — чарующие звуки голосов «Cocteau Twins».

Даниэль замер под фонарем, не в силах побороть страх и сделать шаг вперед. Они были так похожи на него самого, эти тихие дети ночи; на их лицах стыла печать вечной неприкаянности, боли и одиночества. Они были такие же, как он, и все же он боялся подойти.

Парень у лестницы, взрослый, скучающий, посмотрел на Дэни лениво; у его губ надулся и лопнул пузырь жвачки.

— Пять баксов, — без всякого выражения сказал он, и Даниэль ощутил отчаяние. У него не было денег. Совсем.

Он молча замер; взгляд парня вернулся к нему уже более заинтересованным.

— Денег нет? — спросил он вроде бы сочувственно, но в его голосе было что-то ещё; что-то, чего Дэни не понял. Взгляд скользнул по нему, словно живой, с головы до ног. — Есть варианты, красавчик.

С ухмылкой отвернувшись к лестнице, он крикнул:

— Майк! Постой-ка пять минут...

Потом, жестом предложив Дэни следовать за ним, пошел куда-то в проулок за зданием.

«Хочет провести черным ходом?» — изумился Дэни, следуя за ним, но парень через несколько шагов остановился. Вокруг не было никаких дверей.

— Ну, давай, — он принялся расстегивать ширинку. Даниэль в недоумении посмотрел ему в лицо, и тут до него дошло.

Он слышал об этом. О мальчиках, которые отсасывают взрослым дяденькам за углом школы — за паршивую двадцатку, а иногда и так, просто потому что все скучно и бессмысленно...

Все и вправду бессмысленно. Если не это, то что?

Дэни сделал глубокий вдох и бросил на землю рюкзак.

Вялый полувставший член парня выглядел отвратительно. Не переставая жевать резинку, парень взял его в ладонь и пару раз вздрочнул себе. Под его пальцами член сделался больше. Дэни сглотнул.

— Открывай ротик, — вполне миролюбиво сказал охранник. Дэни глубоко вздохнул и, зажмурившись, взял мягкую головку в рот.

Противный вкус...

Ладонь, улегшаяся на макушку, легким тычком подсказала, что делать дальше.

Он открыл рот пошире и постарался приладиться к движениям руки. Если сосредоточиться только на том, чтобы не задеть член зубами — за это уже дважды чувствительно прилетело по уху — это будет даже терпимо...

Пальцы в волосах сжались сильнее. Парень двинул бедрами, одновременно вжимая Дэни в себя; член ткнулся Дэни в горло, и он инстинктивно дернулся, кашляя и вырываясь. К горлу подкатила тошнота.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — сквозь зубы процедили наверху, и движения стали не такими глубокими, но более частыми.

Он трахает меня в рот, подумал Дэни. Я даже с девчонкой никогда не целовался, а он трахает меня в рот...

И скоро кончит, подсказал ему собственный жалкий опыт. Действительно, член у него во рту дрогнул раз и другой, и на язык ударила горькая мерзкая струя.

Дэни рванулся. Желудок подкатил к горлу; согнувшись в три погибели, он оперся на асфальт, плюясь, вытирая рот ладонями и глубоко дыша.

— М-да... — хмыкнули рядом. — Ты что, первый раз отсасываешь?

Дэни зажмурился, опуская голову ниже.

— Ладно, целочка... Как проблюешься — приходи. Так уж и быть, пропущу.

Звук шагов парня отдался у Даниэля в голове и затих.

 

**Дух**

Духу снился ураган. Синее мешалось с зелёным и серым в круговороте ветра; низкое стальное небо закручивалось вокруг себя как гигантский цветок, и грозило втянуть в свое нутро все сущее — пляжи, электрические вывески, неосторожных людей. Тучи неслись над Духом, словно в убыстренной съемке, воздух был горячим и душным, вода была везде, просачивалась в легкие, наполняя их, словно гигантскую губку. Ветер свистел в ушах, рыдал над головой.

Уже скоро, сказал вкрадчивый голос, и Дух содрогнулся, вспомнив его. Голос, тонкая, словно бритва, улыбка, колдовские зелёные глаза, светящиеся, как болотные огни.

Скоро, прошептали бескровные губы. Дух рывком сел на кровати, хватая воздух онемевшим ртом.

Опять этот сон. Бабушка говорила, сны всегда что-то значат. Вот уже несколько месяцев ему снился ураган, стерший с лица земли Новый Орлеан в тот год, когда умерла Энн. Через полгода после того, как они со Стивом уехали.

Теперь к урагану прибавились зелёные глаза Зиллаха. Вампира, которого он убил, иначе тот убил бы Стива. Странный мальчик Никто любил Зиллаха ужасной извращенной любовью, и Духу до сих пор хотелось найти его, чтобы извиниться.

Чтобы сказать ему: прости, что я убил твоего отца и любовника. Как мило. Дух слишком хорошо представлял себе затравленный мрачный взгляд Никто из-под отросшей челки, чтобы действительно это сделать.

На кухне вдруг что-то грохнуло, сильно и раскатисто, словно кто-то уронил на себя целый шкаф. Вероятнее всего, так оно и было. Дух подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них подбородком.

Бабушка, мисс Деливеранс, говорила, что алкоголь пробуждает человеческих демонов. Демоны Стива были тут как тут, чтобы что-нибудь разгромить, с кем-нибудь подраться или хотя бы ударить Стива виском об угол комода.

Стив Финн так и не пережил смерть Энн. Прошло семь лет, и последние пять из них Стив провел, кочуя из запоя в запой, в редкие моменты просветления находя работу, чтобы уже через месяц прийти на нее вдрабадан пьяным или вовсе не прийти. Иногда Духу казалось, что все налаживается. А потом наступали такие дни, как сегодня.

Дух подумал о кинжале Аркадия, который лежал в обувной коробке под его кроватью. Он никогда не забывал о нем и обо всем, через что им пришлось пройти. Ни на минуту.

На кухне опять что-то загрохотало, словно кто-то очень злой очень сильно наподдал по кастрюле. Дух откинул одеяло.

Стив с налитыми кровью глазами замер посреди кухни. Его шатало, руки то и дело нервно сжимались в кулаки. На полу валялось содержимое опрокинутой посудной этажерки.

— Ты не ударился, Стив? — мягко спросил Дух, переступая через сковородки. Стив остановил на нем невидящий взгляд.

— Почему мы не убили их раньше, Дух? — сдавленным голосом спросил он. — Ещё тогда, когда они забрались в это чертово окно... Мы должны были убить их...

Дух осторожно положил ладони ему на плечи.

— Мы ничего не могли сделать, Стив, — успокаивающе сказал он в тысяче-неизвестно-какой раз. — Мы не знали, что так будет...

Лицо Стива озарилось такой свирепой яростью, что Дух едва подавил желание отшатнуться. Потом Стив всхлипнул.

Вот и все, подумал Дух, прижимая его к себе. Демон усмирен... На время. Демон прячется в горьком виски и в дешевом крепленом вине...

Усталость навалилась на него, заставив сгорбиться. Сколько они ещё так протянут? Что можно сделать, чтобы спасти его? Дух с удовольствием забрал бы боль Стива себе, но он не был ведьмой, как его бабушка. Он мог только чувствовать все, что ощущает другой — но не забирать.

Дыхание Стива было похоже на порывы ветра. Дух вспомнил свой сон. Что он значит? Зачем он снится?

— Стив... — неуверенно позвал он, ещё не зная, что хочет сказать, но следующие слова родились вместе с воем ветра и плеском волн в его голове. — Может быть, съездим в Новый Орлеан?

Пьяный смех Стива был ему ответом.

— Что? Ты хочешь заняться подводным плаванием? Или поискать полусгнившие кости Энн? — он слегка оттолкнул Духа. На его лице была кривая болезненная улыбка.

Дух не знал, что ему ответить. Не знал, зачем он вообще сказал это. Зачем им в Новый Орлеан, заброшенный и закрытый город на грани разрушения?

Он побрел обратно в свою спальню, но какое-то странное отражение в окне в дальнем конце коридора заставило его остановиться.

Это ты воткнул кинжал в висок Зиллаха, прошептал кто-то, и Дух с ужасом узнал вкрадчивый голос одного из близнецов. Теперь он различал алый отсвет его волос в оконном стекле. Ты думал, что сможешь убить кого-то — и остаться незапятнанным? — рассмеялся второй близнец, с  гладкими жёлтыми волосами. — Теперь вы связаны... И он снова жив, — прошептали они оба, и Дух закрыл уши ладонями. 

Убирайтесь. Просто убирайтесь отсюда...

Все стихло. Дух прерывисто вздохнул и, не глядя больше по сторонам, вошел в свою спальню.

[](http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9359/73596289.7/0_f6a45_9768cd49_orig)

**Даниэль**

В темноте клуба Дэни ощутил себя потерявшимся. Они были свои здесь — все эти подростки в помаде и в черной коже; покачивающиеся под музыку, сидящие у бара, и он не решался подойти к ним, чувствуя себя как нельзя более неуместным в своей старой темно-серой куртке, с запястьями, вылезающими из рукавов. Все, что у него было похожего — подкрашенные глаза, облупившийся лак на ногтях, да длинные темные волосы, которые даже долгая дорога не смогла перепутать. Мама говорила, они достались ему от бабушки, папиной мамы, как и тонкие женственные кисти. Он не знал. Тема бабушки была в их семье под запретом.

Из колонок под потолком, покрытых паутиной, чуть хрипящих, полился знакомый завораживающий перестук вступления к «Bela Lugoshi's dead». Это была мелодия из фильма «Голод». Сколько раз Дэни представлял себе, что войдет в полутемный клуб, полный вспышек света и извивающихся тел, и именно на нем остановится чарующий взгляд вампира...

— Привет, малыш, — на плечо Дэни легла рука, и он вздрогнул, оглядываясь. Красивая высокая девушка с рыжими волосами и сильно подведенными глазами улыбалась ему; Дэни чувствовал химический аромат клубники, исходящий от её дыхания.

— Ты новенький? — пока он оглядывался, другая рука легла ему на талию. Парень, высокий и тощий, напомнил Дэни солиста «Bauhaus»; он бесцеремонно притиснул Дэни к себе, и его ладонь сползла с талии на бедро.

— Пойдем, мы угостим тебя чем-нибудь...

Он не успел даже понять, что происходит, а они уже увлекли его за низенький столик, стащили рюкзак и пыльную куртку. Их руки бесцеремонно бродили по телу Дэни, и он задрожал от непривычных ощущений. Это было приятно; да, это было приятно. И, в конце концов, что они ему сделают? Он хотел забыться, отдаться музыке и — почему бы не этим двоим.

— Меня зовут Джули, — прошептала девушка, склонясь к самому уху Дэни.

— А меня — Питер, но ты можешь звать меня Пит... — дыхание парня обожгло шею. Питер втянул ноздрями воздух, и Дэни на мгновение представил, что они хотят его съесть. От этой мысли сладко потянуло в животе.

Джули куда-то исчезла, но Питер не давал Даниэлю скучать. Завладев его губами, он вытворял языком какие-то безумные вещи, от которых у Дэни перехватывало дыхание и вставал член. Потом в его ладонь кто-то всунул рюмку; Питер отстранился, сверкая глазами, как сытый кот, и Даниэль несколько пришел в себя. Краска залила его щеки. Да что они делают?..

— Выпей, малыш, — прикосновения Джули к шее были почти нежными.

— Меня зовут Даниэль, — пробормотал он, с ужасом глядя на густую зеленоватую жидкость в рюмке. Когда он поднес её к губам, в нос оглушительно ударило запахом трав.

Глоток прокатился по горлу сладким огнем. Даниэль, выпучив глаза, закашлялся, и Джулия и Питер рассмеялись.

— Это шартрез, малыш, его следует смаковать...

Шатрез... Он вдруг вспомнил: Марди Гра, травянистый блеск ликера в бутылке, которую мама достает из шкафа.

— Его пили в моем городе на Марди Гра... — пробормотал он, бессмысленно глядя в беснующуюся на танцполе толпу.

Питер с любопытством спросил:

— Ты из Луизианы?

— Да... — выдохнул Дэни, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь назад. По телу разливалось блаженное тепло, и хотелось ещё прикосновений, тепла, поцелуев... — Из Нового Орлеана.

Он не видел, как Джули и Пит переглянулись над его головой.

— Ты удильщик? — осторожно спросила Джули, неспешно забираясь пальцами под его футболку.

— Что? Нет, — осоловело откликнулся Дэни. Питер снова стал целовать его шею, и Дэни хотелось застонать от давящего напряжения в паху. — Что это?

— Удильщики — это ловцы ценностей, — пояснила Джули, расправляясь с его ширинкой. Дэни вздрогнул.

Он вдруг представил себе, как кто-то в маске и ластах спускается на глубину к его дому, заглядывает в окна...

Пальцы Джулии показались ему очень холодными. Сжавшись, он умоляюще попросил:

— А можно... не здесь?

Питер усмехнулся.

 

Их квартирка на последнем этаже старого панельного дома была совсем маленькой. В ней царила полутьма; натыкаясь на разбросанные вещи, хрипло смеясь и путаясь в одежде, они протащили Дэни к огромному матрасу, и через мгновение он уже лежал, раскинув руки, и Питер целовал его запястья, а Джулия стягивала с него кроссовки. У меня дырка в носке, отрешенно подумал он, плавясь в их руках. Пахло благовониями, пылью, ладаном.

— В Новом Орлеане жили самые могущественные ведьмы, — пробормотала Джулия, скользя рассыпавшимися волосами по его животу.

— Говорят, моя бабушка была ведьмой... — зачем-то признался Дэни и конвульсивно вздрогнул, когда губы Джулии сомкнулись на его члене. Как нежно и горячо... Он неосознанно дернул бедрами, стремясь поглубже войти в жар мягкого рта, но Джули, рассмеявшись, удержала его. Рядом лег уже раздевшийся Питер, прижался горячим пульсирующим членом к руке.

— Погладь его, мой мальчик, — вкрадчиво сказал он, и Дэни со стоном обхватил тяжелую плоть ладонью.

Древний, как само время, ритм, увлек их; Даниэлю не понадобилось много, чтобы забиться и застонать, спуская Джулии в рот. Потом, обессиленного, его перевернули; перед лицом у Дэни оказалась женская плоть, куда он почти без колебаний уткнулся губами, неумело вылизывая и скорее подчиняясь движениям сжавшейся в волосах руки. Его зада коснулись пальцы Питера. Это было холодно и скользко, и настойчивые движения этих пальцев подсказали Дэни, что его сейчас трахнут. Им овладело приправленное легкой нервозностью смирение.

Первый палец проскользнул внутрь, и это было скорее дискомфортно, чем больно, а потом стало даже интересно. Появление второго было почти нечувствительно, и Дэни заизвивался, с мазохистическим удовольствием желая ощутить больше. Третий палец растягивал уже целенаправленно, и все же к вторжению члена Питера он оказался не готов; это было больно и неотвратимо, как проникновение раскаленного кола...

— Тише, тише... — мягкий голос Питера раздался у самого уха, а его ладонь успокоительно похлопала по бедру. — Приподними чуть-чуть попку... Вот так, мой сладкий мальчик...

Стало менее больно. Жжение внутри сменилось более терпимым распирающим ощущением. Меня трахают в задницу, подумал Дэни, и от этой мысли у него снова встал. Питер вставил до конца, упираясь в Даниэля пахом, и сдавленно вздохнул. Следующее его движение прошило Дэни насквозь вспышкой удовольствия.

Кажется, он вскрикнул, потому что рука Джулии сильнее вдавила его в промежность. Толчки Питера заставляли его извиваться и дёргаться. В конце концов Джулия просто зафиксировала его голову, потираясь об его лицо сама; что-то упало со звоном, переставленную ладонь пронзило тупой болью, и все сплелось в водовороте наслаждения, пока не разрядилось огненной вспышкой...

Спустя минуту Питер пошевелился, сползая с него. Щелкнула зажигалка, и комнату озарил неяркий колеблющийся свет большой зеленой свечи.

— У тебя кровь, — вдруг сказала Джули, и Даниэль поднес к свету странно немеющую ладонь. Стало видно, что поперек нее идет глубокий рваный порез; переведя взгляд на пол рядом с матрасом, Дэни увидел разбитую пивную бутылку, которую они сначала уронили, и на осколки которой он потом оперся.

Джулия вдруг ахнула. Рана затягивалась на глазах, словно впитывая в себя обратно кровь; Даниэль отшатнулся.

— Кровь ведьм, — благоговейно прошептала Джули. — Это кровь ведьм.

 

...Ты ведь уже почти взрослый, говорил себе наутро Дэни, корчась под душем. Нет ничего страшного в том, что ты кому-то отсосал и с кем-то переспал. Рано или поздно это происходит со всеми.

Обжигающая вода катилась по его затылку, от обнаженных рук поднимался пар. В пару было все, но он все равно мерз. Струи душа напоминали о косом тяжелом ливне на Роял-стрит; ему хотелось погрузиться под воду и привычно раскрыть глаза.

Ему снова снились неспокойные мутные волны; снился Французский квартал, залитый электрическим светом, заполненный разноцветной толпой, и в этой толпе пронзительно-зелёные глаза незнакомца приковали его внимание; глаза цвета ликера шартрез, светлые волосы с подкрашенными в цвета Марди Гра прядями...

«Иди ко мне...» — беззвучно разомкнулись идеальные губы. И налетел ветер, хлынул дождь...

Даниэль застонал. За стеной, в комнате спали Джулс и Пит, и он знал, что мог бы остаться с ними, но что-то тянуло, ныло глубоко внутри. Новый Орлеан. Там будет ответ на все вопросы...

Он поглядел на размокший багровый шрам на ладони. Рана, вчера казавшаяся чудовищной, сегодня уже почти зажила. Стоило бы удивляться или пугаться, но Даниэль не чувствовал ничего. «Это кровь ведьм!» – кричала ночью Джули. Они все были пьяны...

Скользя пальцами по мокрому кафелю, он поднялся на дрожащие ноги. Ни Джулия, ни Пит не проснулись, когда он одевался. Бросив на них на прощание долгий взгляд, Даниэль подобрал свой рюкзак и выскользнул за дверь.

 

**Дух**

— Давненько я не видела тебя, Дух, — мисс Катлин поставила перед Духом огромную чашку травяного отвара и уселась напротив. За эти несколько лет морщинки у её глаз стали ещё глубже, но на дне зрачков по-прежнему прятался смех.

Над чашкой поднимался пар. Сквозь прозрачное стекло было видно, как кружатся в кипятке и медленно расправляются мелко нарезанные травы. Дух вдохнул их пряный медовый аромат и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Ромашка для спокойствия, ноготки для удачи, немного вишни, чтобы задобрить духов.

— Простите, — пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. — Все было... — он замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Все было сложно? Тяжело? Глупо?..

Ночи с момента убийства Зиллаха пронеслись перед ним; густые, чернильные, полные отвращения и липкого ужаса, полные алкоголя и попыток забыть окровавленные простыни на кровати Энн и хруст плоти под кинжалом в его руке...

Мисс Катлин сочувственно похлопала его по ладони.

— Что-то случилось, мой мальчик? Я чувствую, на сердце у тебя тяжело...

— Мне снятся сны, — медленно откликнулся Дух. Он все ещё не был уверен, что правильно сделал, придя сюда, но в доме мисс Катлин все напоминало о бабушке и старых спокойных временах, так что он прикрыл глаза и позволил себе немного расслабиться. — Мне снится Новый Орлеан... Я вижу затопленный город, и это плохие сны — от них мне тяжело и тоскливо...

Мисс Катлин длинно вздохнула.

— Деливеранс никогда не хотела тебе этого рассказывать, но, видно, придется. Ты знаешь, что у твоей бабушки была сестра? Деливеранс и Аурелия родились в Новом Орлеане...

Дух изумленно помотал головой. Мисс Деливеранс никогда не рассказывала ему о своем прошлом, а он никогда не спрашивал, убежденный, что она всю жизнь провела в своем маленьком домике к горах...

— Аурелия практиковала темную магию, — мисс Катлин неодобрительно покачала головой. — Поэтому они с Деливеранс разругались. Наверное, в тебе откликается её кровь...

Теперь вздохнул Дух.

— Это ещё не все, — нехотя сказал он. — Семь лет назад мы со Стивом были в Новом Орлеане. И... Ну, в общем, так получилось, что мы убили вампира. Вампиров. Стив и я, — он говорил медленно, подбирая слова. — Они забрали Энн. То есть, она сама таскалась за ними, потому что у нее должен был быть ребенок от Зиллаха. Аркадий сказал нам, что дитя вампира всегда убивает мать. Мы хотели ей помочь, но она все равно умерла.

Он осекся, окончательно запутавшись в сумбурном потоке слов; он давно уже ни с кем толком не разговаривал и совсем отучился выражать свои мысли.

— И теперь он мне снится. Зиллах. Тот, кого я убил, — закончил он и поднял на мисс Катлин взгляд. Та прижимала руку ко рту, и глаза её были огромными.

— Боже, дитя мое... — только и вымолвила она, поднимаясь и обнимая Духа. — Нет, об этом нельзя говорить так...

Развернувшись, она исчезла на кухне. Скрипнула дверца, что-то звякнуло; потом мисс Катлин снова показалась на пороге. В руках у нее был поднос с бутылкой какой-то наливки и двумя стаканчиками.

— Расскажи мне все, — велела она, придвигая к Духу стакан. Терпко пахло вишней и травяным ликером. Отхлебнув, Дух на мгновение оказался в Преисподней, а потом в Раю. Тыльной стороной ладони вытерев проступившие слезы, он пробормотал:

— Мы приехали в Новый Орлеан и случайно наткнулись на магазинчик Аркадия Равентона, — воспоминания давались Духу нелегко. — Он пустил нас переночевать, сказав, что знает мою бабушку, что её все знают. Он обещал помочь Энн, а ещё дал нам кинжал, которым можно убить вампира. Мы пошли искать их... Стив вонзил его в сердце Кристиана, а потом на него бросился Зиллах, и я просто... Ну, я должен был что-то сделать. Я схватил кинжал и воткнул его Зиллаху в висок. Это было ужасно. Он скользнул в кость, словно в мягкое масло. Так не должно было быть.

— Дурные дела, дитя... — мисс Катлин покрутила в пальцах липкий стаканчик и вдруг решительно поднялась. — Вот что. Мне нужно посоветоваться с духами. А ты оставайся здесь. Поспишь в комнате моего внука в мансарде. Тебе понравится. Не хуже, чем у мисс Деливеранс. И, обещаю, — она положила Духу руку на плечо, — тебе не будут сниться сны.

 

Час спустя Дух лежал на узкой кровати, натянув одеяло до подбородка. Холодно не было, но так ему было спокойнее. Перемигивались за окном звезды; откуда-то доносило запах дыма. Ароматный и пряный, он убаюкивал Духа; это мисс Катлин жгла священные травы в маленькой бронзовой жаровне, у бабушки тоже была такая...

Закрыв глаза, Дух провалился в теплую истому, а потом в сон, и ему действительно ничего не снилось.

 

Наутро мисс Катлин поставила перед ним чашку шоколада и, непривычно серьезная, уселась напротив.

— Я говорила с духами, — начала она, и Дух вздрогнул от внезапного озноба. — Дело, к несчастью, дурное, мой мальчик, — она помолчала. — Я не хотела говорить тебе вчера, пока не удостоверюсь, что все именно так, как выглядит, но мои худшие опасения подтвердились. Понимаешь, Дух... Существует древнее проклятие, из-за которого ведьма или ведьмак, — она многозначительно посмотрела на Духа, — не может убивать вампиров.

У Духа похолодело в животе. Ощущение было такое, словно он проглотил огромный ледяной камень, и он тянет, и тянет, и тянет вниз...

— Легенда гласит, что ведьмы, способные чуять этих тварей, в какой-то момент попытались извести их, но сама природа взбунтовалась против этого, — сказала мисс Катлин. — Природа вообще любит равновесие... С тех пор ни одна ведьма не может убить вампира. Кровь за кровь, Дух.

Что это значило, Дух не совсем понял. Или надеялся, что не понял... Следующие слова мисс Катлин подтвердили худшие догадки Духа:

— Кровь Аурелии возродила зло, — сказала она. — Вы связаны, и ты чувствуешь это...

Дух сглотнул. Если Зиллах вернулся, то он обязательно найдет их со Стивом. Найдет, чтобы отомстить...

— А... — из горла вырвался какой-то хрип, и он кашлянул. — Получается, я совсем не могу вернуть его обратно в могилу? Просто, понимаете, если он действительно снова жив, он не оставит нас в покое.

Мисс Катлин долго молчала, прежде чем ответить.

— Существует лишь один способ убить вампира. Чтобы не нарушать равновесия, ведьма жертвует собой.

Дух растерялся. Мисс Катлин внимательно поглядела на него.

— Тот мальчик, Стив, вы все ещё дружите? Возможно, он мог бы...

Дух медленно кивнул. По правде говоря, он не был уверен, что они дружат именно с _тем_ мальчиком, и что это как-то поможет ему теперь, но рассказывать об этом мисс Катлин он не собирался. Это вполне реальные проблемы, для решения которых ведьмы не нужны...

Мисс Катлин посмотрела на него с сочувствием.

— Приведи его ко мне, и я сделаю вам обереги... — мягко сказала она.

Дух вежливо поблагодарил.

Полчаса спустя, когда он уже шел по подъездной аллее, мисс Катлин окликнула его. Он обернулся.

— Не езди туда, Дух, — взгляд мисс Катлин проникал, казалось, прямо в душу. — Если ты не сможешь убить его, твоя кровь сделает его сильным, очень сильным... Есть много способов укрыться от зла.

Дух молчал.

 

Вернувшись домой, он долго стоял перед спальней Стива, слушая его хриплое затрудненное дыхание. Стиву снова снились кошмары; Дух иногда улавливал чудовищные образы из его снов, и потом долго не мог заснуть, стуча зубами от холода в своей узкой кровати. Стиву Финну снилась Энн, её окровавленные бедра, синяки на её руках; её блаженная улыбка и имя, застывающее на губах: Зиллах. Его хорошенько промаринованные в алкоголе сны были полны ярости и неизбывной боли. Заслуживает ли он того, чтобы встретиться со своим кошмаром ещё раз? Возможно, Зиллах его убьет...

Дух прислонился к двери. Есть дела, которые ты должен завершить сам. Любой ценой. Нельзя просить о помощи Стива, и нельзя оставить все как есть. Нельзя позволить, чтобы этот психопат однажды приехал в Потерянную Милю и подкараулил Финна в каком-нибудь темном углу.

Дух чувствовал, что нужно торопиться. Он чувствовал это, как чувствуют утекающую между пальцев струйку песка. Поэтому он все-таки заставил себя отлепиться от двери.

Наскоро покидав вещи в старый брезентовый рюкзак, он спустился вниз и уселся в свой маленький раздолбанный «додж».

Дом темными провалами неосвещённых окон глядел ему вслед, когда он выезжал на шоссе.

 

**Зиллах**

Притаившись за грудой хлама, Зиллах нетерпеливо кусал губы, прислушиваясь ко звукам с той стороны. Темный полуразрушенный дом был прибежищем мародёра и его девушки-наркоманки; именно её движения сейчас с таким нетерпением фиксировал Зиллах. Вот с характерным звуком затянулась резинка. Звякнула в дрожащих руках ложка, зашуршал порошок. Щелкнула зажигалка, и через несколько секунд в нос Зиллаху ударила вонь подогретого раствора. Проскрипел шприц, всасывая дрянь. Ну же!

Послышался тихий сладострастный вдох. Запах крови коснулся ноздрей Зиллаха, заставив его затрепетать. Шесть, семь, восемь, девять...

Девица оплыла на стуле. Бесшумно выскользнув из своего укрытия, Зиллах метнулся к ней и чиркнул раскладной бритвой по тощему запястью.

Отравленная наркотиком кровь ударила в голову. В этом проклятом городе, населенном от силы сотней мародёров, выживать можно было только так — украдкой сцеживая кровь у пьяных и обколовшихся, у женщин и у мужчин послабей.

Зиллах ненавидел наступившее время. В его воспоминаниях они с Молохой и Твигом беспечно катили по стране, и нигде в Америке не было места, где им нечем было бы поживиться. Теперь он был вынужден скрываться по подвалам, словно крыса, и воровать одежду бродяг.

О том, чтобы свалить отсюда, можно было только мечтать. Угнать машину у местных искушенных жизнью бандитов было нереально; к тому же в дороге ему снова понадобилась бы кровь, а здесь её невозможно было накопить. Здесь даже убивать-то было невозможно — мародёров было слишком мало, и они быстро нашли бы его. Они и так в последнее время шарахались от любой тени.

Он проклинал этот город, но не мог из него уехать.

Наркоманка беспокойно шевельнулась в своем изменчивом наркотическом сне. Кровь почти остановилась — бритва прошлась неглубоко. Зиллах поднялся; с трудом преодолевая желание наступить каблуком на её распростертую руку, перешагнул сползшее на пол тело и бесшумно вышел обратно в ночь.

На заброшенных улицах было темно; где-то вдали тоскливо выла собака. Слабый ветер шевельнул волосы Зиллаха.

И в этом ветре ему почудился тонкий, едва заметный притягательный аромат.

 

**Стив**

Стив проснулся от собственного крика. Лицо мёртвой Энн постепенно растворялось в сером свете осеннего дня, но сердце все равно колотилось как бешеное, а на языке стыл противный металлический вкус крови. Адски хотелось пить.

Свесив ноги с кровати, Стив охнул и поморщился: по голове словно долбанули битой. Скорчившись, он переждал приступ тошноты. У всего вокруг был цвет болотной зелени, а уж запах...

Собравшись с силами, он поднялся на подрагивающие ноги и, держась за стенку, потащился вниз.

На кухне было темно и пустынно. И даже чисто, если не обращать внимания на разбросанные вокруг дивана пустые банки из-под пива и подозрительные потеки в углу. Стив открыл холодильник.

В нос ему ударил смрад чего-то покрытого плесенью на тарелке. Пакет молока раздулся и готов был вот-вот лопнуть. О пиве напоминала только пластиковая сеточка для банок. Стив застонал.

— Дух! — позвал он, но вместо имени из горла вырвалось какое-то бульканье. Никто не откликнулся, и Стиву вдруг показалось, что он все ещё во сне; что сейчас по лестнице спустится мёртвая Энн, и все ноги у нее будут в крови, а в протянутых к нему руках будет улыбаться зубасто чудовищный эмбрион...

— Дух!

Весь в испарине, Стив отступил назад. Нет, это не морок, это самый обычный день, черт знает какое число, и это он, Стив, просто допился до ручки...

Дом молчал. Стив вдруг отчетливо понял, что, кроме него, в нем никого нет.

Метнувшись к окну, он выругался. «Доджа» Духа не было на подъездной дорожке. Куда, хотелось бы знать, он свалил? И как давно?

Пальцы Стива сжались в кулаки. Если и Дух его бросил... Если даже Дух...

Значит, его дела — по-настоящему дерьмо. Стив уселся на диван и уперся лбом  в ладони. Все правильно. В конце уконцов, этот бред не мог продолжаться вечно. Всему должен наступить логичный конец. Стив криво улыбнулся. Он знал, что, по-хорошему, ему давно уже стоило прострелить себе глотку из дробовика. И тогда эти сны наконец прекратятся...

Но его всегда удерживал Дух. Присутствие Духа помогало усмирить демонов в голове Стива, а теперь Дух ушёл. Стив чуял, что его нет дома вот уже несколько дней. Видимо, у него, как и у Духа, развилось гребаное чувство сверхестественного!

Он хрипло рассмеялся. Со стороны этот смех был больше похож на рыдания, но никто не слышал Стива в тишине пустого дома.

Самое время поставить точку. Они так много пели о смерти, но ему так ни разу и не хватило смелости встретить её лицом к лицу...

Он решительно поднялся. Он помнил, что в гараже под старой ветошью спрятано охотничье ружье отца Энн. Он сам тайком забрал его из их дома после смерти Саймона.

Он был на полдороги в подвал, когда на подъездной дорожке зашуршал под колесами гравий.

 

Домик Деливеранс обветшал с тех пор, как мисс Катлин была здесь в последний раз, но все ещё выглядел крепким, а колдовские знаки на крыльце выглядели так, будто их даже кто-то подновлял. Мисс Катлин решительно постучала в белую облупившуюся дверь.

Ей пришлось изрядно подождать, пока она наконец открылась. На пороге стояло что-то, лишь отдаленно напоминающее человека. Грязная футболка была заляпана то ли едой, то ли блевотиной. Давно нестриженые волосы свалялись так, что сложно было определить их цвет. Над неаккуратной щетиной разочарованно поблескивали воспаленные глаза в синих кругах усталости. Запах был соответствующий.

Мисс Катлин молчала, разглядывая явление. Это определенно был Стив Финн. Что ж, это многое объясняло.

Во взгляде Стива тоже мелькнуло узнавание.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Катлин.

— Здравствуй, Стив.

Стив посторонился, пропуская старушку. На кухне она недовольно повела носом, но ничего не сказала. Наверное, следовало предложить ей чаю, но у Стива уже не осталось никаких сил. Когда он услышал звук подъезжающей машины, он подумал, это вернулся Дух, и облегчение, которое он испытал, оставляя на ступеньках ружье, теперь вызывало у него болезненный стыд.

— Дух ещё спит? — поинтересовалась мисс Катлин. — Я немного беспокоилась и привезла ему кое-что...

— Духа нет, — зло сказал Стив. — И, судя по всему, уже давно.

Глаза мисс Катлин распахнулись.

 

**Даниэль**

Если жизнь уже научила тебя кое-каким полезным правилам, проехать пятьсот миль автостопом становится не так уж сложно.

К концу недели в дороге Даниэль уже чувствовал себя мастером отсоса. Члены являлись к нему во сне.

Некоторые особо щедрые клиенты даже давали ему денег или покупали что-нибудь поесть. Иногда ему удавалось помыться на заправке и застирать в раковине потрепанную футболку. Он ненавидел грязь.

Его уже почти не смущало, что он превратился в шлюху. Принятое там, в квартирке Джулии и Пита, решение все ещё казалось правильным. Он чувствовал себя спокойно, засыпая в кабине грузовика, едущего на юг.

 

Сложности начались за тридцать миль до Нового Орлеана. Здесь начиналась зона отчуждения; машины туда не ездили — причем, поговаривали, северо-восточные подъезды в принципе были непроходимы.

За десятку баксов пьяный бродяга рассказал ему, какая из дорог используется удильщиками. Даниэлю пришлось выслушать к тому же рассказ о фантастических добычах и налюбоваться на обрубок руки, которым бродяга потрясал перед его носом. Демоны, говорил он. Морские чудовища откусили ему руку там, на глубине. А то и что-нибудь похуже, оживший труп, например... Даниэля передернуло.

Ещё полдня он потратил на то, чтобы доехать до перекрёстка, от которого в Новый Орлеан уходило заброшенное шоссе.

Там удача его оставила. Никто не ехал в Новый Орлеан. По крайней мере, днем. Даниэль стоял на растрескавшемся асфальте и вглядывался вдаль. Где-то там впереди дорога разветвлялась, позволяя пробраться через подкупленную заставу; Дэни не узнавал этих мест, но виды знакомых болот, их влажный тоскливый запах заставлял его дрожать.

Тридцать миль — это очень много для одного подростка и короткого угасающего дня. Дэни подтянул лямки рюкзака и медленно пошел вперед, подставляя лицо косым и почти холодным солнечным лучам. Ему казалось, за эти две недели в дороге он стал совсем другим. Словно бы переродился. Он возвращался в город своего детства, но был уже не тем напуганным мальчиком, которого сбивала с ног вода на Роял-стрит. Он был готов заглянуть в глаза своему кошмару. В зелёные глаза цвета ликера шартрез...

В болотистом пригороде Нового Орлеана его настигли сумерки. Поднявшийся от земли туман обволок острые углы полуразрушенных зданий, наполнил влагой прохладный осенний воздух. Дэни глубоко вздохнул, впуская в легкие колдовские испарения. Он устал. Последний дешевый шоколадный батончик был съеден несколько часов назад. Он вдруг понял, что не знает, что будет делать в Новом Орлеане, заброшенном городе без водопровода и забегаловок...

Прибьюсь к кому-нибудь, подумал он.

Очередной скелет автобусной остановки был совсем рядом. Сев на забытую кем-то грязную картонку, Дэни спрятал лицо в коленях. Вскоре он погрузился в дрему, из которой его периодически вырывал озноб, но постепенно какой-то новый звук привлек его внимание. Моргая, Дэни приподнял голову.

Где-то ехал автомобиль.

 

**Дух**

Если бы повторить прошлое было возможно, громыхающий «тандерберд» несся бы сейчас по шоссе номер десять, и Стив вел с сосредоточенным лицом, и можно было бы, задремывая, любоваться отблесками звездного света в его глазах и слушать старое похрипывающее радио...

Дух покрепче вцепился в руль, удерживая готовящийся взлететь «доджик» на разбитой дороге. Ужасно болела спина; нога, нажимающая на педаль газа, давно онемела. Радио не работало, и левая фара почему-то светила тусклее, чем правая. Очень хотелось спать.

Он ехал вот уже тринадцать часов почти без остановки; тело требовало теплой еды и постели, но он отчего-то панически боялся не успеть — сам не зная, к чему.

Это чувство утекающего сквозь пальцы времени было знакомо ему. Именно так они чувствовали себя, когда ехали сюда по следу Энн; это было единственное, что связывало эти поездки. Сейчас даже дорога была другая. Единственная дорога в объезд застав...

Духу рассказал о ней седой, словно одуванчик, старик. Он же посоветовал засунуть в багажник как минимум две канистры бензина. Теперь они громыхали на каждой выбоине, в которую Дух неумело въезжал, и с каждым разом движения машины становились все более дёргаными.

Надо остановиться и отдохнуть.

Когда он съехал на обочину и выключил фары, километрах в двух выступил из темноты заброшенный пригород. Низенькие дома скрывал густой белесый туман. Дух передернул плечами, перебираясь на заднее сидение. Там он зарылся в плед и открыл помятый термос. Чай, взятый ещё из дома, давно и бесповоротно остыл. Закрыв все окна и оставив лишь небольшую щелочку, Дух закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть.

Несмотря на свинцовую усталость, сон не шел. Он снова видел глаза Зиллаха, и ему казалось, его вены хрустят, превращаясь в лед.

Он зажмурился посильнее, пытаясь сосредоточиться на темноте и простых и понятных звуках: треске остывающей печки, далеких криках болотных птиц, шелесте ветра...

Тишина расступилась перед ним, словно пропуская под свою завесу, и тогда он услышал шаги.

 

**Даниэль**

Маленький жёлтый «додж» у обочины тихо поскрипывал, отдавая во влажную луизианскую ночь набранное по дороге тепло. Окна запотели изнутри, и было не разобрать, кто там. Мародер? Заблудившийся путник? Маньяк?

Скрипнул под ногой камешек. Даниэль замер. Ему показалось, там, внутри, к нему прислушиваются, а может быть, даже приглядываются... Поднялись на затылке волосы. А потом дверь «доджа» скрипнула, открываясь, и оттуда показался тощий белобрысый парень в клетчатом пледе. Выражение лица у него было безмятежным; лишь чуть нахмуренные светлые брови выдавали напряжение, и оно же светилось в серебристых, почти прозрачных глазах.

— Привет, — осторожно поздоровался он. Голос у него тоже был отрешенным и мягким.

— Э-э... Привет, — не сразу нашелся, что сказать, Даниэль.

Повисло молчание. Серебристые глаза парня отвлеченно изучали Дэни, но взгляд не пугал.

— Холодно? — разомкнулись тонкие губы, и Дэни вдруг подумал, что парню на самом деле, похоже, вовсе не двадцать, как показалось сперва, а все тридцать. — Залезай.

Он снова забрался внутрь и отодвинулся глубже, давая Даниэлю место сесть. Немного поколебавшись, Дэни забрался в протестующе скрипнувший «додж» и захлопнул дверцу.

— Меня зовут Дух, — меланхолично представился парень, выкапывая откуда-то из-под сиденья огромную не по размеру толстовку с полустертым названием неизвестной спортивной команды.

— Даниэль, — хрипло откликнулся Дэни, торопливо натягивая через голову предложенную вещь. Пальцы у него дрожали.

— Ты идешь в Новый Орлеан, — полуутвердительно сказал Дух, и Дэни кивнул, обнимая себя за плечи. Очень хотелось попросить еды, но он не решался. — Я думал, здесь никого не бывает.

— Кроме мародёров, — пробормотал Дэни, дрожа.

— Ты из них? — в голосе парня против ожидания не проскользнуло даже тени интереса. Порывшись за сиденьем, он протянул Дэни пожухлое яблоко.

— Нет... — ответил Дэни, с благодарностью принимая угощение. — Я просто... возвращаюсь домой.

Разговор затих. Даниэль грыз яблоко. Парень смотрел на него своими невозможными глазами из-под завесы перепутанных светлых волос. Кричали где-то ночные птицы.

Проглотив все, даже черенок, Даниэль собрался с силами и спросил:

— Ты что предпочитаешь, отсос или вставить?

Парень часто заморгал.

— Что, прости? — переспросил он. Даниэль разозлился.

— Ну, отсосать тебе, или трахнешь? — грубовато ответил он, выпрямляясь. — Денег у меня нет.

Недоумение на лице парня вдруг сменилось каким-то иным выражением, и, порывшись в памяти, Даниэль с трудом распознал его. Это была жалость.

Ярость всколыхнулась в нем.

— Вот только не надо меня жалеть! — рявкнул он, пытаясь одновременно сорвать с себя пожертвованную толстовку и нашарить ручку двери. Ручка не находилась. Ворот закрыл глаза. А потом Дэни почувствовал, как его обнимают чужие руки. Притягивают к себе, мягко, но настойчиво, помогают выпутаться из предательской ткани.

Дэни замер.

— Тише... — шепот щекотно коснулся затылка. Потом Дух пошевелился, почти укладывая Дэни на себя. — Давай просто ляжем спать.

Дэни был настолько измотан, что послушно затих. На машину опустилась тишина. 

Сердце Духа гулко и мерно билось совсем рядом, его неглубокое дыхание навевало сон. Дэни длинно и судорожно вздохнул, и руки Духа притянули его ещё ближе, предлагая уже наконец расслабиться.

Проваливаясь в сон, Дэни успел подумать, что ему впервые за много лет так спокойно.

 

**Дух**

Странно жаркое для поздней осени солнце разогнало туман, словно его и не было. Старенький «додж» Духа осторожно полз по дороге, по приближении к городу превратившейся в одну сплошную выбоину. Где-то впереди была застава, о которой предупреждал дед; Дух не знал, как он будет уламывать стражей порядка пропустить его в город. 

— Не волнуйся, — верно истолковал его задумчивость Даниэль. — Я разберусь.

Дух мрачно покосился на него, стараясь при этом не отрывать взгляда от дороги.

— «Отсос или вставить»? Ну уж нет. Подростки не должны заниматься такими вещами. У меня есть последняя двадцатка, и я намерен её отдать.

— Мне уже есть восемнадцать, — буркнул Даниэль. — Что хочу, то и делаю.

Дух только покачал головой. Маленький взъерошенный Дэни при свете дня до боли напоминал ему Никто, но Дух понимал, что все дело просто в том, что для подростков времена не меняются: они одинаково неприкаянны и в восьмидесятых, и в девяностых.

— Ты сказал, что возвращаешься домой... — проговорил Дух, просто чтобы сменить тему. О методах выжить в Америке без денег он достаточно понял уже вчера, но не собирался этому потакать.

— Да... Я родился в Новом Орлеане, — без особой охоты откликнулся Даниэль. Ого, подумал Дух. Но про ураган спрашивать было нетактично, и он промолчал.

— Я был в Новом Орлеане однажды... Семь лет назад, — вместо этого зачем-то признался он. Теперь уже Даниэль заинтересованно на него взглянул, но Дух не стал продолжать, запихивая воспоминания об Энн поглубже. Вместо этого он протянул руку и включил старенькую магнитолу. Радио-антенна была сломана, и работал только кассетник; Дух в упор не помнил, что за кассета сейчас стоит, но заигравшая музыка расставила все на места.

«Нам не страшно...» — его собственный голос словно возносился в нездешние дали, где тоже была прохладная осень, и жёлтые подмерзшие листья, и ещё никаких смертей. Гитара Стива надрывалась, рыдая, но в этом пока не было боли — той настоящей боли, которая приходит позже, когда ты делаешь ошибку, и жизнь начинает катиться прямиком в ад.

— О, я знаю эту песню, — вдруг оживленно сказал Даниэль, выпрямляясь на сидении. — «Потерянные души?», да? Мне они казались похожими одновременно на «The Cure» и «Cocteau Twins». Даже удивительно, такая маленькая неизвестная группа, и такая крутая музыка...

Дух усмехнулся. Он не стал признаваться, что это их со Стивом группа. Все равно уже ничего не вернуть...

Некоторое время они ехали в молчании. Потом Даниэль вдруг спросил, с угрюмым интересом заглядывая Духу в лицо:

— А зачем ты едешь в Новый Орлеан сейчас?

И Дух, помедлив, ответил:

— Мне нужно кое-кого найти.

 

**Даниэль**

Заставу прошли спокойно. Сержант, дремавший в будке, забрал двадцатку, и Даниэль только покачал головой — трата денег была совершенно бессмысленной.

На подъездах к городу, когда вокруг шоссе потянулись кривые завалившиеся дома предместий, шоссе почти исчезло, превратившись в распаханную внедорожниками колею. Дэни жадно вглядывался в запыленное лобовое стекло; его трясло от страха и возбуждения.

Несколько раз они едва не застревали — жирная болотистая земля хватала за колеса и не хотела отпускать. Озеро Пончартрейн теперь подступало почти к самой дороге, и вскоре грязь сделалась совсем непролазной. Не на маленькой престарелой машине. Дух заглушил мотор.

— Надо поискать объезд, — растерянно сказал он. Дэни посмотрел на дорогу.

— Я, наверное, пойду пешком, — неуверенно сказал он. Обижать Духа ему совершенно не хотелось, да и расставаться было жаль — Дух бы клевым. С ним было странно тепло. Но у Духа были свои дела, а у него свои...

Он чувствовал, что должен войти в город в одиночестве. Дать ему проникнуть в себя, позволить ему вскрыть старую рану и выпустить всю накопившуюся за эти годы боль.

Дух поглядел на него своим серебристым взглядом. В нем больше не было безмятежности, зато появилась тревога.

— Мне не хочется тебя отпускать, — признался он.

Тогда Дэни склонился к нему, обнял и поцеловал в щеку.

 

Несколько минут спустя он уже пробирался по относительной твердым кочкам между колеями. Болота вокруг города разрослись, почти полностью поглотив старые негритянские предместья. Перешагивая через ржавый мусор, обходя завалы досок, мусора, старых покрышек, Дэни подрагивал от возбуждения и страха, но продолжал продвигаться вперед. Вскоре он достиг спальных районов.

Разрушения здесь были видны меньше, но атмосфера заброшенного, нежилого города, казалось, просачивалась из каждой щели, из каждого темного провала окна. Оглядываясь, Дэни споткнулся; что-то противно пискнуло под ногой, и сердце оборвалось.

Резиновая игрушка, измазанная в пыли, выцветшая на солнце, когда-то была Гуфи, веселым щенком. Широко распахнув глаза, Даниэль смотрел на нее; в детстве у него была такая. Ее приятно было запускать, сидя в ванночке по пояс в теплой воде...

Его передернуло. Поплотнее запахнув ворот куртки, он быстро пошел вперед.

Громада бывшего стадиона, медленно выраставшая вдали, напомнила Даниэлю виденный им на открытках Колизей. Одна стена с аренами полностью обвалилась; сквозь прореху можно было видеть обрушившуюся внутрь здания крышу. Это произошло уже после того, как всех эвакуировали. Удар последней, самой сильной цунами, полностью стершей с лица земли Садовый квартал...

Впереди, прямо в конце Канал-стрит, плескался океан. Воды разлившейся Миссисипи по-прежнему были серыми. Обхватив себя руками за плечи, Дэни смотрел туда, куда раньше можно было просто пройти.

Вечерело. Протяжно кричали птицы, паря вдалеке над водой. Откуда-то потянуло дымом. Даниэль вдруг услышал, как урчит в его собственном животе. Все было невероятно отчетливым и реальным прямо здесь и сейчас.

Ему просто нужно было приехать сюда, чтобы найти самого себя. Чтобы завершился этот бесконечный, мучительный сон длиною в десяток лет...

Я был в этом городе, зажмурившись, признался себе Даниэль, намеренно расковыривая старые раны. Я едва не утонул здесь во время урагана. Я видел, как погиб мой отец. Моя мать сошла с ума из-за всего этого, а потом тоже умерла. Я жил в маленьком засранном городке, и у меня совсем не было друзей...

Смешок вырвался у него из груди. Потом он понял, что по его лицу текут слезы, и резко вытер их тыльной стороной ладони. Школьный психолог вечно качал головой, сочувственно утверждая, что у Дэни травма. Но действительно болезненные ощущения пришли только сейчас.

Ему казалось, он помнит последний отчаянный взгляд отца, хотя тот был так далеко, что Дэни никак не мог его видеть. Ощущение разжимающихся маминых пальцев сохранилось в его памяти таким четким, словно это происходило вчера. Запах воды и порывы ветра; холодные брызги на лице...

— Здравствуй, парень.

Ему на плечо улеглась рука.

Дэни резко обернулся. Перед ним стоял неясного возраста мужчина; его собранные в хвост волосы были серыми, а в улыбке не хватало клыка.

За его спиной стояли ещё двое, и ухмылки на их лицах Даниэлю не понравились.

— Ты откуда такой? — спросил тем временем щербатый, заложив руки в карманы и покачиваясь на носках.

— Я... — Дэни замолчал, затравленно глядя на бродяг.

— Ты разве не знаешь, что в город нельзя приехать просто так? — ласково продолжил щербатый. — Надо представиться, попросить Золотого Джека тебя принять...

— Я не... Я не хочу быть одним из вас. Мародером, — хрипло пробормотал Даниэль. 

Это было ошибкой.

— Какое плохое слово, мальчик... — Щербатый укоризненно покачал головой. — Какое плохое.

Ослепительная боль разорвалась в скуле. Мир кувырнулся перед глазами, грязный песок ударил в спину; что-то хрустнуло — то ли в ребрах, то ли в рюкзаке. Потом его ударили снова — ногой, лежащего. Взорвался болью бок, затем грудь...

«За что?..» — с удивлением и какой-то детской обидой думал Даниэль, пытаясь хоть как-то закрыться, но их было больше, и они были сильнее.

Следующий удар словно бы споткнулся на середине. Потом кто-то закричал. Удовлетворенные смешки и хеканья мародёров сменились воплями и топотом ног; Даниэль, едва дыша и ничего не видя, пополз в сторону.

Кровь заливала глаза; было солоно во рту. С каждым вздохом в грудь будто ударяли гигантским кулаком. Голова кружилась. Потом он услышал чьи-то шаги. Кто-то остановился рядом, и Даниэль сжался, ожидая нового удара.

Его все не было и не было. Тогда, преодолевая страх, он медленно поднял взгляд.

Единственное, что он разобрал в подступающих сумерках — это то, что стоящий над ним парень был очень высоким. Потом он заметил что-то блестящее — это щелкнуло, складываясь, лезвие опасной бритвы в тонких пальцах незнакомца. Потом тот опустился на корточки, и Даниэль увидел его глаза.

Они были зелёными, как шартрез.

 

**Зиллах**

Он был похож на Никто — та же тщедушная хрупкость, те же черные перепутанные волосы, те же огромные глаза в синих кругах усталости, — но все-таки не был им. Зиллах сидел на корточках и смотрел на лежащего перед ним перепуганного, вымазанного кровью мальчишку.

Сладкий тяжелый аромат расплывался в прохладном воздухе. Зиллах протянул руку, мазнул по бледной щеке юнца и медленно облизал пальцы. У крови был привкус силы, напомнивший Зиллаху о черной глубокой воде. Он сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Почувствовал себя почти прежним...

Он окинул парнишку взглядом.

Если забрать его с собой, не придется каждый божий день шариться по развалинам в поисках крови. Его, опять же, никто не будет искать...

Холодная улыбка растянула губы Зиллаха.

— Вставай, — сказал он, поднимаясь и вздергивая мальчишку за шиворот. Тот болезненно вскрикнул — и тихо осел на песок.

Зиллах оглянулся. Те, кого он разогнал, могли вернуться, и не одни. С готовыми к драке мародёрами ему было не справиться. Насколько же все было проще, когда Молоха и Твиг были с ним, подумал он, вскидывая бесчувственного мальчишку себе на плечо. Мешок с костями. Местные псы и то больше весят...

Вслед им глядела безучастная ко всему луна.

 

**Даниэль**

Тепло — это было первое ощущение, которое распознал разум Дэни. Потом пришла боль. Тупо и монотонно ныли ребра, болела разбитая губа, а в голове кто-то словно катал чугунный шар. Дэни поморщился, пытаясь разлепить глаза. Где он?

Вспомнилась драка — отстраненно, словно через какую-то пелену. За что меня хотели убить? — с легким удивлением подумал он, ощупывая языком зубы. На переднем клыке появился скол. Приняли за конкурента?

Он усмехнулся сквозь боль. Интересно, привиделось ли ему все остальное?

Источник слабого света в комнате перекрыла чья-то тень. Дэни с трудом приподнял голову, всматриваясь в темноту.

Тот высокий парень, что его спас. С зелёными глазами...

— Спасибо, — сказал Дэни, наблюдая, как тот подходит. — Ты меня спас.

Красивое лицо незнакомца было словно выточено из алебастра — ни одна эмоция не отражалась в совершенных чертах, лишь в глазах светилось колдовское пламя. Именно его он видел во сне, с легким ознобом вдруг понял Дэни.

Присев на край кровати, парень все так же молча склонился над ним. Платиновые пряди мазнули по груди и лицу, и Даниэль вздрогнул.

— Мое имя — Зиллах, — шевельнулись тонкие губы. Их вкрадчивый шепот словно проникал прямо в кровь, заставляя ежиться. Тонкие сильные пальцы обхватили запястье, — а потом по коже полоснула острая боль.

Вскрикнув, Дэни рванулся, но вспышка боли под ребрами заставила его замереть. Зиллах поднес его запястье ко рту; острый кончик языка коснулся раны, и Даниэль дернулся.

— Что ты делаешь?.. — вскрикнул он, бессильно пытаясь вырвать руку. Зиллах, прикрыв глаза, слизывал его кровь. Потом в кожу, раня, впились острые зубы.

По щекам Даниэля сами собой покатились слезы.

 

**Дух**

Когда тощая фигурка Дэни растворилась в полутьме, Дух предпринял несколько попыток найти объезд, но ничего не вышло. Тогда он запер «доджик» и тоже пошел пешком. Кинжал Аркадия Равентона оттягивал внутренний карман его теплой куртки.

Вскоре его окружили дома. Вздохнув, он сгорбился и засунул руки в карманы. Куда идти, он был без понятия. Впрочем, в прошлый раз все было так же. Только сейчас город был пуст, и рядом не было Стива, почти обезумевшего от боли и гнева...

Дух подумал, что все заканчивается. И время «Потерянных душ?» давно прошло, и нужно отпустить его. Ничто не будет прежним, ни он сам, ни Стив. Останется только музыка на заезженной кассете, да и она уйдет, когда пленка сотрется до дыр...

Некоторые никогда не становятся взрослыми. Им просто не суждено завести себе нормальную жизнь. Найти работу, жениться, родить детей. Обычная жизнь — не для таких, как они со Стивом. Как Энн. Как Никто. Даже как гребаные вампиры.

Сделалось холодно ногам. Дух опустил глаза и обнаружил, что по щиколотку зашел в воду. То, что когда-то было Французским кварталом, было затоплено разлившейся рекой.

Это было ужасное и завораживающее зрелище. Дух смотрел на искалеченный город во все глаза, пока не услышал позади какой-то звук.

— Эй, парень... — раздавшийся за спиной голос был хриплым. Дух обернулся.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо сказал он, разглядывая стоящего перед ним мужчину. 

Тот усмехнулся.

 

В огромном холле особняка, чудом уцелевшего на краю Садового квартала, было тепло. Вокруг как попало расставленных диванов и кресел стояли обогреватели; где-то за стеной гудел генератор. Трещал, пожирая обломки мебели, гигантский камин.

Несколько угрюмых мужчин повернули к ним лица, когда они вошли. Однако никто ничего не сказал. Незнакомец провел Духа в укромный угол у самого камина и сел, кивком предложив присаживаться тоже.

— Кто ты такой? — В глазах мужчины был интерес — и опасность. Дух поежился.

— Меня зовут Дух, — тихо представился он.

— А я — Золотой Джек, — откликнулся незнакомец. — Хозяин этих мест.

Ну вот. Следовало ожидать, что их появление не пройдет незамеченным. Дух подобрался. Разговаривать с мародёрами и хулиганами он не особенно умел, этим всегда занимался Стив.

— Что же ты делаешь в Новом Орлеане, Дух? — Золотой Джек глядел с благодушным интересом, но на дне его глаз прятался холод. Интересно, где Даниэль, подумал Дух. Тревога не оставляла его, с каждым часом только усиливаясь. Но он ничего не мог сделать. Он не мог взять мальчика с собой, чтобы подвергнуть его опасности встречи с Зиллахом. К тому же, они все равно не смогли бы вернуться вместе...

— Я ищу одного человека, — ответил он. — Он молод, у него светлые волосы и ярко-зелёные глаза.

Во взгляде Джека что-то промелькнуло, но Дух не понял, что. Он давно уже не открывался людям настолько, чтобы слышать их эмоции и боль, и мысли разучился слышать тоже.

— Любопытно, — протянул Джек. — Среди моих людей таких нет.

Дух кивнул. Он ожидал такой ответ.

— Однако есть кое-что... — голос Джека сделался задумчивым. — Последние месяцы в городе несколько раз видели красивого высокого парня. Этакую модельку... Однако найти, где он прячется, никто так и не смог. Ребята как с ума посходили... Они же следопыты, мать их, они выслеживают всех, кто сюда ни заявится. А этого не могут! Так они стали поговаривать, что он призрак. И все свои наркоманские болячки приписывают ему — и слабость, и непонятные порезы...

Глаза Духа распахнулись. Кровь. Он берет у них кровь...

Золотой Джек внимательно поглядел на него. У Духа создалось впечатление, что всю эту байку ему рассказали именно для того, чтобы оценить реакцию.

— Всего лишь несколько часов назад мне донесли, что снова видели его... Я не очень-то верю своим отморозкам, так что вышел на улицы сам. Но нашел только тебя, — глаза Джека странновато сверкнули. — Кстати, ты приехал один?

Несколько секунд Дух колебался, раздумывая, сказать правду о Дэни или промолчать.

— С тобой не было мальчика? Такого тощего, черненького... — помог ему Джек, усмехаясь. — Парни сказали, его забрал призрак.

 

**Даниэль**

Он знал, что такие психи бывают, но никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь столкнется с одним из них. Он подергал веревки, которыми Зиллах привязал его к кровати, и поморщился — порвать их ему не хватило бы сил. Голова кружилась от побоев, голода и потери крови.

Зиллах вернулся через пару часов. Вывалив на стол кучу помятых шоколадных батончиков, он сорвал с одного обертку и подсел к Даниэлю, поднося размякший шоколад к его губам.

Дэни честно хотел отвернуть лицо, отказаться, не принимать ничего у этого маньяка из рук, но голод взял свое. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел. Закрыв глаза, он надкусил батончик — и не заметил, как съел все.

Его губы были липкими от шоколада. Зиллах смотрел на него, и в его взгляде лениво и вязко перетекало зеленое безумие. Потом он наклонился к Дэни, и тот почувствовал прохладный язык у себя на лице.

Зажмурившись, он замотал головой, но подбородок только болезненно прихватили цепкие пальцы. Удерживая голову Дэни на месте, Зиллах вылизывал перепачканный рот Дэни, и от него пахло травами, пылью и немного гнильцой. 

Острые зубы сжались на нижней губе и рванули тонкую кожу. Всхлипнув, Дэни дернулся — и провалился в зеленую глубину нечеловеческого взгляда Зиллаха.

Вкус трав и гнили постепенно сделался оглушительным. Голова закружилась. Он снова тонул, уходил все глубже и глубже под воду, туда, где не видно даже света аварийных ламп...

Он плыл в огромной мутной реке; его тело было совсем невесомым, а рот забили водоросли. Потом был краткий момент пустоты, а затем — блестящие серебристые глаза мальчишки, прочерк света, короткая боль; оскаленный парень на полу, кровь хлещёт из ладоней, двое красавчиков блюют в углу; бледный мальчик на диване сжался в позе эмбриона... Образы закружились перед глазами.

Яркие огни Французского квартала. Черный фургон, бесконечные дороги, мутный тягучий алкоголь и сладкий тяжелый дым; лица, сливающиеся в одно, грохот музыки, багровые пятна крови. Чьи-то бледные пальцы в трупных пятнах. Залитое потом, искаженное удовольствием лицо. Пыль, кружащаяся в закатных лучах... 

Картинки сменялись все быстрее, сливаясь в однообразный фильм, и Даниэль видел, как трое парней с подточенными зубами, с разноцветными прядями в волосах скользили во времени назад, меняя города, машины, жертв, наркотики, музыку, стиль одежды, и это движение было бесконечным и безысходным, и в нем было столько одиночества, что Дэни заплакал. Обжигающие горячие слезы на щеках привели его в себя.

Зиллах выдохнул приглушенное ругательство, разрывая на нем джинсы. Липкие губы, вымазанные в шоколаде и в крови, спустились к паху и прижались к внутренней стороне бедра над лихорадочно бьющейся артерией. Щелкнула, раскрываясь, бритва.

Дэни закрыл глаза. В этот момент он ясно и бесповоротно понял, что должен будет умереть.

 

**Дух**

На пороге особняка в Духа ударился ветер. Холодный и влажный, он толкнулся тяжелой лапой в грудь, пробираясь сразу под все слои одежды. Где-то далеко сверкнула молния. Над Новым Орлеаном собирались тучи.

Духу было на это наплевать.

Нет. Это не может повториться снова, думал он. Торопясь, он шел по разбитой улице, и ему казалось, на него смотрят из каждой щели, из каждого темного угла. Если Даниэль попался Зиллаху в руки, как когда-то попалась Энн...

Зажмурившись, Дух припустил быстрее. Он не знал, куда бежит. Золотой Джек ничего не сказал ему; Духу вообще показалось, что он ни капли не верит в историю с призраком.

Близнецы смеялись у Духа в голове, и этот смех казался ему переливчатым звоном колоколов смерти.

Снова ударил ветер. Над головой вдруг сухо и страшно зарокотало, словно кто-то ломал гигантский пенопласт, и от неожиданности Дух споткнулся. Подвернулась нога. 

Растянувшись на влажных камнях, он зажмурился от боли — и вдруг ощутил странный запах.

Знакомый, ненавистный запах гнили и каких-то трав. Ощущение безысходности и зла.

Это был он. Зиллах. Он был рядом. Слизнув выступившую на содранной ладони кровь, Дух побежал туда, куда вело его чутье.

 

**Даниэль**

Боль от чиркающей по коже бритвы была так велика, что Даниэль скоро перестал чувствовать её. Голова кружилась все сильнее; ему казалось, он выходит из тела, растворяется в воздухе, заполняет собой весь город. Ему казалось, гром стал биением его сердца, а ветер — дыханием. Ему казалось, его захлестывает вода.

Язык Зиллаха коснулся его члена, на мгновение вырывая Дэни из морока. За пределами комнаты действительно бушевала гроза. Даниэль вдруг испугался, что Зиллах просто откусит его плоть, но тот пока лишь ласкал, не обращая внимания на отсутствие реакции. Потом его липкие от крови пальцы скользнули между ягодиц.

Дэни застонал, понимая, что сейчас произойдет. Двумя сильными движениями Зиллах оборвал веревку, удерживающую ноги Дэни, и вздернул его на колени.

— Не надо, — сквозь слезы попросил Даниэль, чувствуя, как бесцеремонные ладони раздвигают его ягодицы, и ко входу прижимается горячий огромный член.

— Ты же мне снился, тварь, — Дэни подавился словами, когда Зиллах толкнулся внутрь. — Неужели... За этим... Поэтому...

Зиллах двинул бедрами сильнее, и Дэни закричал.

 

**Дух**

Это были какие-то ангары или склады; Дух бежал мимо длинного ряда низких приземистых зданий, и в лодыжки ему злобно билась вода.

Потом полило и сверху. Ощущение, по которому Дух ориентировался, вдруг пригасло, и он споткнулся, замирая. Где? Где же?

С гулким ревом бились где-то за линией строений огромные злые волны. Дух чувствовал, как в каждым мощным ударом вздрагивает, проседает в страхе земля.

Сколько там, говорили в новостях, этому городу осталось?!

Ветер хлестнул наотмашь. Духу казалось, кто-то зовет его, но за пеленой ливня он не мог понять, куда ему бежать.

Земля снова вздрогнула. Вдруг настежь открылись все двери, и Дух снова услышал его — и ещё запах крови. Отчетливый, сильный, странно знакомый...

Железные ступеньки вверх. Загроможденное помещёние, какие-то ящики, мебель, и за этим всем — отзвук тепла. На ходу нащупывая во внутреннем кармане кинжал, Дух бесшумно выскользнул из-за штабеля ящиков.

Открывшаяся картина была отвратительной — и завораживающей. Обнаженный Зиллах прижимался к стоящему на четвереньках юноше; узкая сильная спина ритмично прогибалась в такт движениям, светлые волосы хлестали по лопаткам. Пальцы, сжимающие бедра Дэни, были багровыми от крови.

Время словно повернуло вспять. Он должен был что-то сделать, пока это чудовище не убило того, кто стал ему дорог.

Хватит с них Никто. Хватит Энн. Хватит Стива...

Бесшумно замахиваясь, Дух шагнул вперед.

Грянул гром. Земля снова покачнулась, уходя из-под ног. Зиллах с рычанием обернулся, перехватывая руку Духа, и тот совсем близко увидел его полные яростного узнавания глаза.

Сила и ярость Зиллаха наполнили все вокруг, ударили в голову. У Духа хлынула носом кровь. Почему? Откуда такая мощь?

— Дух! — вскрик Дэни был отчаянным и резким. Дух вздрогнул, ловя его потерянный взгляд — и, сам того не ожидая, провалился в его сознание.

...Долгие дни, полные одиночества и музыки. Мертвая мать на дне ванны. Дождь, бьющий в лицо. Светящиеся огни Французского квартала. Убранное тело бабушки... Бабушки Аурелии.

Дух вздрогнул всем телом. То, о чем предупреждала мисс Катлин, все-таки произошло...

Зиллах оскалил зубы в безумной улыбке, и кости Духа хрустнули под его пальцами. Острая боль пронзила запястье, и кинжал выпал у него из руки.

 

**Даниэль**

От нового удара волн содрогнулся ангар. Дух и Зиллах, сцепившись, покатились по полу; сверкнула в руках Зиллаха бритва.

— Нет! — вопль Даниэля заглушил гром. Он рванулся, и вместе с ним, казалось, рванулось все здание. Полетели какие-то ящики. Прогнулась стена. Веревка, удерживающая руки Дэни, лопнула.

Метнувшись вперед, Даниэль подхватил выпавший у Духа кинжал, и острые камни в его рукояти впились в судорожно сжавшуюся ладонь.

Вспыхнула молния, и время словно остановилось. Яркий оглушительный запах крови висел в воздухе, рев дождя сливался в одну монотонную ноту. Это именно тот момент, понял Дэни, когда сомневаться и медлить совсем нельзя. Иначе выйдет так же, как у отца...

Иначе их всех заберет ураган.

Бритва чиркнула в воздухе, и на грязные доски плеснули брызги крови.

Он понятия не имел, куда бить. От страха подгибались колени. Вспышка молнии погасла, время сдвинулось с места, погружая комнату в темень; Дух захрипел, и Дэни, зажмурившись, ударил, куда пришлось.

Кинжал воткнулся в плоть с хрустом и сопротивлением. Зиллах дернулся, пытаясь отбросить от себя Дэни; качнулась у него под лопаткой тяжелая рукоять. Дух, мотнув головой, схватил его за руки, не давая развернуться. И Дэни сделал то, от чего его чуть не вывернуло: он вдавил кинжал до конца.

Зиллах конвульсивно вздрогнул. Потом обмяк, обрушиваясь на Духа.

Я убил человека, в оцепенении подумал Дэни, отпихивая его в сторону изо всех сил. Я убил...

Дух, кажется, был в отключке. На шее у него кровоточил огромный порез, и Дэни в ужасе замер, не понимая, насколько рана серьезна.

— Дух! — он завертел головой в поисках какой-нибудь перевязки, но ничего не было видно в полной темноте. Тогда он прижал к ране ладонь, и теплая липкая кровь мгновенно перепачкала его пальцы.

Снова налетел ветер. Ударил гром — словно раскололось над ангаром небо. Во вспышке молнии Дэни бросил взгляд на Зиллаха — тот лежал на боку, остекленевшие глаза смотрели в никуда. Спутанные волосы упали на лицо, в уголке приоткрытых губ подсыхала струйка крови.

Дух вдруг пошевелился — и закашлялся, поднося дрожащую руку в горлу. Дэни ощупал кожу под пальцами — порез словно бы подсох и начал затягиваться.

«Кровь ведьм...» — сказала Джули в его голове.

Бритва Зиллаха, раскрытая, лежала рядом, и Дэни, зажав её между колен, принялся неловко пилить веревку на запястьях.

Время уходило. Он чувствовал всей разом покрывшейся мурашками кожей — этому городу осталось недолго. Дельта реки уже оползает, готовая потянуть за собой береговую линию, склады, Французский квартал...

Рука соскользнула, и бритва оставила на запястье ещё один свежий порез. Дождь ударил сильнее, словно взъярившись, и Дух застонал, болезненно мотая головой.

Веревка наконец поддалась. Заливая все кровью, Дэни подлез под руку Духа, пытаясь его поднять. Это почти не было тяжело, только вот кружилась голова, и пол был готов вывернуться куда-то из-под ног, но Даниэль упрямо шел, и шел, и шел к распахнутой двери — просто потому что знал: некоторые вещи очень важно делать вовремя.

Иначе можно навсегда опоздать.

 

**Эпилог**

Они тащились по колено в воде — или пытались тащиться, потому что ветер сбивал их с ног, и волны с оглушительным ревом обрушивались на берег прямо за спиной, и тряслась, проседая, земля.

Дух чувствовал, как кровь сочится по его горлу, и слышал, как ликующая стихия пьет его силу, и силу Дэни — теперь он явственно ощущал их родство. Мысли лихорадочно плясали в его больной голове, и он никак не мог сосредоточиться. Даниэль — внук Аурелии, сестры мисс Деливеранс... Значит, в нем кровь рода. И он... Он...

Убил Зиллаха.

Дух замер, леденея. Если вампира убил Даниэль, то и жертвовать собой придется ему?

Близнецы с разноцветными волосами сочувственно-лицемерно улыбались ему с каждой темной витрины в разрывах дождя. Может быть, ты попробуешь? — говорили они. Если природа требует всего лишь равновесия, ты тоже подойдешь.

Умри, Дух...

Умир, Дух. Дух закрыл глаза. Выскользнув из рук Дэни, он обмяк, ложась прямо в воду.

— Что с тобой? Дух! — Дэни дернул его за руку, тщетно пытаясь поднять, но в нем было слишком мало сил.

— Уходи, — пробормотал Дух, отталкивая его. — Я должен остаться здесь...

Ледяной дождь бил в лицо. Рана на шее снова открылась, и Дух чувствовал, как его кровь растворяется, уходя в воду. Ему казалось, он вытекает вместе с ней, обнимает собой гибнущий город, и скоро они забудутся в бесконечном сне...

— Нет! — резкий голос Даниэля вырвал его из морока. Сцепив зубы, Дэни силился поднять его. — Я не позволю тебе... Как отцу...

Ветер хлестнул, на миг обрывая ливень, и Дух вздрогнул — ему послышался шум мотора где-то вдалеке, знакомое тарахтение восьми престарелых цилиндров. Даниэль тоже замер, напряженно вглядываясь во тьму.

Земля снова содрогнулась. Тьму за поворотом вдруг пробило светом фар, и из-за угла вывернула огромная ржавая морда машины. Дух с изумлением увидел за лобовым стеклом сосредоточенное и злое лицо Стива. 

«Тандерберд» остановился. Распахнулась дверца.

— Прыгайте, мать вашу! — хриплый голос Финна перебил раскат грома. — Быстро!

Дух, глядя ему в глаза, медленно покачал головой.

Нет, даже ради тебя, нет. Мы отомстили за Энн, но теперь пришла пора платить...

Лицо Стива исказилось от ярости. Выпрыгнув из-за руля, он подхватил Духа за шкирку; ворот врезался в рану.

— Не надо, Стив! — Дух пытался оттолкнуть его, но Стив упрямо волок его к машине. — Зиллах мёртв! И я должен остаться, чтобы все было кончено...

— Да мне плевать! — весомый толчок отправил его прямо в машину. — Мисс Катлин рассказала мне все, но я думаю, что это просто какая-то космическая херня. Я хорошенько все обдумал, Дух, и я понял кое-что, — его глаза сверкнули. — Нам надо забить хрен на вампиров! Просто забить хрен и жить дальше! А для этого нам надо успеть отсюда съебать!

Дух устало прикрыл глаза. Даниэль, повинуясь рыку Стива, тоже плюхнулся на сиденье.

— Давайте, вашу мать! — Стив прыгнул за руль. «Тандерберд» зарокотал и понесся вперед, вспарывая воду и уворачиваясь от плывущих обломков.

Но ведь ничего не закончилось, думал Дух, скорчившись на сиденье. Он возродится и снова придет, и будут кошмары, и смерти, и сны...

На плечо ему легла рука. Стив смотрел в лобовое стекло, но его ладонь была крепкой и теплой. Это был _тот самый_ Стив Финн. Такой родной и давно забытый... Дух сморгнул, чтобы переждать головокружение и какую-то странную муть в глазах.

— Это все херня, Дух, — повторил Стив, ожесточенно крутя рулем. — Не ссы. В следующий раз его просто убью я.

Машину тряхнуло на кочке. Магнитола вдруг подсветилась теплым жёлтым огнем, и в шум ливня вплелся вкрадчивый тихий ритм песни «Bauhaus».

«Бела Лугоши мёртв», — пел солист. За их спинами бился в бессильной ярости океан. Стив Финн гнал машину на север.

«Немёртв, немёртв, немёртв...» — множился в динамиках голос Мерфи.

Но теперь, кажется, можно было надеяться, что это не навсегда.


End file.
